Surprising Karaoke
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: Sequel to Surprising Love. It's been a month since Tea broke up with Marik and now she's feeling horrible. So her cousin throws Tea a karaoke party to get over him. But when the party begins guess who shows up.
1. Karaoke planning!

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello I'm here again with the sequel to 'Surprising love' so if you didn't read it you should to understand this story better. Also I know I already had this story on here before but I took it off because of grammar and spelling errors. But now I'm reposting it and for those who haven't read it can read it now. Also before I start this story of this fic takes place a month later after Tea and Marik decided not to see each other anymore. So on with the fic enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, however I do own Jamila Tameka Johnson. A. k. a. JT

Chapter 1: Karaoke planning!

It's been a month since Tea and Marik broke up with each other and both weren't doing so good. Tea really missed hanging out with him and for the past month she's been sown right miserable. For Marik…well even though he didn't want to admit it he really missed the girl who used to get on his nerves but soon learned to like.

Anyway it was lunchtime and Tea was sitting outside eating her lunch quietly under a big tree near the track field. Since the break-up she's been eating outside more often now.

Tea: (bit into her sandwich thinking about a certain someone…again.) Why do I still feel this way? It's been a month since I broke up with him and I still miss him dearly. (lets out a sigh.)

Voice: Hey Tea!

Tea: (turned her head toward the voice to see no other than her friend/cousin JT coming toward her.) Hey JT!

JT: (came over and sat down next to Tea.) Hey Tea why are you sitting out here? Yami and I were wondering where you've been at lunch.

Tea: (bit into her sandwich again.) I've been thinking JT that's all. (looks down in her lap sadly.)

JT:( starts to see why her friend is so sad all of a sudden.) Ohhh I see.

Tea: (turning her head to look directly at JT.) What?

JT: You're still sad that you left Marik right?

Tea: (gave a little blush from her statement.) W-W-W-What n-no that's not it at all. Why the hell should I be missing that arrogant bastard? Nope I'm not missing him at all.

JT: Uhuh yes you are. You always start cursing when you lie so I know that you miss him Tea. (giving her a warm smile.) Besides you're blushing.

Tea: I'm not. (starts blushing a little deep red.)

JT: Yes you are. In fact you're doing it right now. (pointing at her face.)

Tea: (lets out an irritated sigh.) Okay so what. Maybe I do miss being around him a little bit, but that doesn't mean anything.

JT: Yes it does, it means that you want to get back with him. I know how you felt about him when you invited him over to the house.

Tea: (looks at her surprised to find out that she knew he came over there house.) How did you know that?

JT: (gives her a wicked grin.) Joey told me before he left. Remember I let him in.

Tea: Damn Joey! He's SO going to get it. (getting mad at Joey and thinking of ways to hurt him.)

JT: Look Tea it's okay, besides I knew that you always liked him.

Tea: Yeah…it was fun being with him.

JT: And I bet you and Marik had some fun when you went over his house.

Tea: Yeah it wa…Wait how did you know I went over his house?

JT: Mai told me.

Tea: (getting mad again and thinking of ways to hurt both Mai and Joey.) That's it both Mai and Joey are so going to get it! (relaxes a bit.) I just hope Joey didn't tell anybody else or I'll be really embarrassed.

JT: Don't worry Tea only Yami and me know.

Tea: It's just that it's been a month and I've been trying to forget about the time we spent together.

JT: You really want to forget about him don't you? (giving Tea a serious look.)

Tea: Yes….even when I decided to leave him I was beginning to believe I was seeing things in him that weren't really there. Then after a while…I started believing that I really love him. Even after we kissed I

JT: (head shoots right up at looked at Tea more serious.) You kissed him?

Tea: (blushes a little bit.) Yeah.

JT: (hugs her cousin tightly.) OH MY GOD! When did you? Where did you?

Tea: Well…We kissed in the park on top of that big hill. And it was at nighttime under the stars. (gives a deep sigh remembering it like it was yesterday.)

JT: (gives a deep lovely sigh to.) That's so romantic. I wish a guy could kiss me under the stars.

Tea: But didn't…you know who…kiss you under the stars once.

JT: You mean?

Tea: Yeah you know (about to say his name but is cut off by her cousin.)

JT: I don't wanna hear his name. I don't even want to see him.

Tea: But JT he's in your next class.

JT: Don't remind me Tea. (sighs.) Look I really liked him too but I just couldn't handle him doing the things he did you know. So I had to let him go.

Tea: Looks like we both miss somebody we like.

JT: (lays her head on the grass looking up to the sky.) Yeah, so how can we get over them? Especially if you want to get over Marik.

Tea: (wonders.) I don't know. I guess I'll have to think of something to do since tomorrow is the day I started having feelings for him.

JT: (ponders on how to help her cousin/friend how to get over Marik until an idea pops in her head. Making her sit straight up.) I have the most brilliant plan of all! I'm serious I'm a total genius.

Tea: (looks at her cousin a bit curiously.) Okay what is it?

JT: Okay here's the thing, when one of my friends had a hard time with her break up she had a party.

Tea: So you're suggesting I have a party? (looking confused.)

JT: (shakes her head.) No, not just any party. I think we should have a karaoke party!

Tea: (lets out a surprised gasp.) JT…I don't know.

JT: Oh come on it'll be fun. (trying to persuade her.)

Tea: But JT we don't have a karaoke machine.

JT: Yes we do, remember the birthday money my mom sent me. I used it to buy a karaoke machine.

Tea: (feeling a little unsure.) I don't know JT…what if Marik finds out about it.

JT: He won't, don't worry besides we can only invite a few friends over. What do you say?

Tea: I'm really not sure.

JT: Ohhh please Tea it will be so much fun. Besides it will get your mind off of Marik while your singing the night away. Plllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssss sseeeeeeeee. (giving Tea her famous puppy dog eyes.)

Tea: (couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes and gave in.) Ohhh all right! You win, but only a few people.

JT: Thank you Tea! (hugs her cousin tightly.) Don't worry your going to have so much fun! (releases her then gets up to head back inside to get ready for her next class.)

Tea: (also gets up and heads inside to get ready for her next class.) I just hope your right JT. (sighs.) I just hope your right. (gets up also and heads inside to get ready for her next class.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Well how did you like it? I know it's kinda short but the next one should be a bit longer. See you soon.


	2. Karaoke Time!

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back with the second chapter for you guys so I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. However I do own JT.

Chapter 2: Karaoke time!

It was the end of the day and a start to a great weekend. For Tea and JT it was a time to party!

JT: (getting her stuff out of her locker then slamming it shut.) I can't wait for tonight, it'll be so much fun. (turns her head to Tea.)

Tea: (getting her stuff out of her locker then closing it also.) Yeah I can't wait either. (starts walking away with her cousin.)

Voice: Hey Tea, wait up!

Tea and JT:( turn around to see Yami running up to them.) Hey Yami.

Yami: Hey Tea. Hey JT. Is it true you're having a karaoke party later on?

Tea: How did you know we were having a party?

Yami: JT told me in health class. And I couldn't say no to her so you guys can count me there.

Tea: Great will see you later then Yami. (gets ready to walk out with her cousin.)

Yami: Wait! (calls Tea before they leave.) What time is the party starting?

JT: It's not starting till 7:30 Yami. So you got plenty of time to get ready.

Yami: Alright see you later then. (watches as JT and Tea left the school building.)This time I'm going to tell Tea how I feel. Even if I have to do it through song. (walks out of the school towards his house to get ready.)

As soon as Tea and JT got home they took out the karaoke machine to get ready for tonight.

JT: (coming into the living room with the machine and putting it on the coffee table.) There we go. Man this thing is heavy!

Tea: Should we move the couch so there would be more room for everybody?

JT: No I don't think so. Besides not that many people are coming. We should have enough room.

Tea: Whose coming tonight anyway?

JT: (thinking about who she invited.) Ummm…I know Yami's coming. So is Joey and Mai, Tristan, and then there's Serenity and Kaiba..

Tea: How did you get Kaiba to come? (looking at her cousin in shock.) I mean Kaiba doesn't really like us that much so how'd you do it?

JT: I told him that Serenity was going to come and he was willing. You know how he'll always go anywhere with us as long as Serenity is there. (chuckling a bit.)

Tea: (also chuckling.) Well you got that right. We all know that Kaiba likes her. It's just that I don't think that Joey would like her dating his worst enemy though.

JT: Yeah you're probably right.

Tea: Maybe we should move the machine away from the couches.

JT: Were would we put it?

Tea: We could put it in the spot where the TV is. Yeah let's put it there.

Tea and JT: (pick up the TV cause of its massive size. Then puts it near the TV stand and puts the Karaoke machine where the TV was a minute ago.)

Tea: Now that that's done with, what about the music? (looks at JT then sees her give an expression like 'I forgot to do something' look.) You do have the music for this machine right?

JT: (wringing her hands nervously.) Well…ummmm…no.

Tea: (gets a little angry.) What do you mean you don't have the music?! Didn't the machine come with music?

JT: Hey I'm sorry okay. And no the karaoke machine didn't come with a CD alright.

Tea: (looks at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:55.) Look we still have two hours and thirty minutes left. That should give us time to get the karaoke CD and some food.

JT: Alright then, what are we waiting for. Let's get going. (heads for the front door.)

Tea and JT arrived at the music store to pick a good CD mix for their karaoke machine. They were looking in rows and rows of CD's but hadn't found anything good yet.

JT: This is bullshit, we can't find anything good!(looking through the rows of CD's for karaoke machines.)

Tea: (looking across from her.) I know but we gotta pick something. We already spent twenty minutes in here and we still need to buy some food.

JT: I got an idea I'll look on the aisle with rock and pop music. You look on the aisle with Rap and R&B. Then we meet back here in a few minutes okay.

Tea: A few minutes, got it. (then left to look on the aisle with Rap and R&B. As she was looking through the CD's trying to pick something good. She finally found one that would be great for the party.) Got one, and by the looks of the songs on here it'll be good. Better head back to JT so we can leave. (was running to where her cousin was until she bumped into someone, knocking her down on the floor.) Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- (stopped short when she looked up to see whom she bumped into. She was surprised to see it was none other than Marik Ishtar standing there.) M-Marik?

Marik: (looking shocked to see that he ran into Tea.) Tea?

Tea: (getting up from the floor and dusting herself off.) Oh my God I am so sorry. I better go. (starts to walk away until Marik grabs her by the arm., stopping her in her tracks.)

Marik: (holding onto Tea's arm.) Hold on Gardner what's the big rush huh?

Tea: (blushing like I don't know what about now.) I-I really need you to let go of me.

Marik: (gives her his infamous smirk.) Why should I? I mean come on Tea I barley see you at all so the least you could do is say hi to me.

Tea: Fine. Hi Marik. (gets his hand off of her arm.) Bye Marik. (starts to walk away.)

Marik: Hold on Tea I'm not through with you yet! (yells after her but it was no use. She completely ignored him.) Even though were through, she's one stubborn little bitch I know that. I wonder what she was doing over here anyway?

Voice: Hey Marik.

Marik: (turns his head to see his brother Malik standing next to him.) What the fuck do you want?

Malik: Was that Miss Friendship girl I just saw you with?

Marik: So what of it.

Malik: I can't believe your still feeling for that girl. Damn! And I thought you never let a girl get to you.

Marik: (lets out a low threatening growl.) Look Malik I don't let girls get the best of me okay. Besides what gives you a fucking nerve to tell me that I'll let a girl get to me while you keep thinking about Tea's cousin. As a matter of fact, I saw you looking at her a few minutes ago before I even ran into Tea.

Malik: So what if I was? It's not my fault she was the only girl that I liked.

Marik: My point exactly. Anyway what do you think they were doing in here?

Malik: (shrugs.) How the hell should I know. But I did see JT looking at CD's for karaoke machines. In fact, I did hear her say something about her and Tea having a karaoke party later on tonight.

Marik: (smiles wickedly.) Really? Well if their having a party there's only one thing left to do.

Malik: (smiles wickedly also.)You mean?

Marik: Yep. Call Bakura up cause were going to a karaoke party.

It was seven o'clock and Tea and JT had thirty minutes left to get till the party started. Everything was set up nice and ready. The karaoke machine was nice and ready, the food was set out on the dinning room table. Now all they had to do was get ready for the party and wait for everyone to arrive.

Tea: (in her room changing her clothes and fixing her hair.) I can't believe I ran into him at the record store. I mean he had the nerve to talk in that deep voice of his knowing I would melt any second. (sighs.) Oh well he's not here now so I better put on my happy face and have a god night. (stands up and walks down stairs to the living room in a yellow tank top with a pair of pink shorts that reached her thighs, black socks that went above her knees, pink sandals and a pink chocker around her neck.) (A/N: the same outfit she wore when she spent the day with Yami and played DDR against Johnny Steps.)

JT: (coming into the living room in a red halter top, a pair of black jeans and wearing her black flat-heeled boots, and a necklace that had the Japanese symbol for beautiful around her neck.)

Tea: (sees her cousin come into the living room.) Wow JT your looking good in that outfit girl!

JT: (smiles proudly.) Thank you Tea. And may I say that you're looking good in your outfit too.

Tea: Thank you JT. (hears the doorbell ring.) Wow it's not even time yet. Anyway I'll get it. (goes to the door and opens it to see Yami.) Hi Yami come in. (steps aside so Yami could come in.) My don't you look handsome tonight.

Yami: (blushes a deep shade of red from Tea's compliment. Also by the way she's dressed.) Thanks Tea, you look cute yourself in that outfit.

Tea: (blushes a light pink.) Ummm thanks Yami. Anyway the party's in the living room and there's snacks in the dining room. By the way why so early, the party doesn't start in five minutes.

Yami: Oh well I just kinda wanted to be on time for something. You know how I always come late for a party.

Tea: (chuckles a bit) Yeah I know, at our school dance you came when it was about to end.

Yami: Yeah I know. Well for once I'm early.(leaves to get some food.)

Tea: (about to walk to the living room when she hears the doorbell ring again and answers it. She opened the door to see Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Serenity at the door.) Hey guys come on in. (stepping aside to let her friends in.)

Joey: Hey Tea I hope were not late.

Tea: No actually you guys are on time.

Joey: Good because the way Mai was getting ready I thought that we'll be late.

Mai: (smacks Joey on the head.) Well excuse me for trying to look good for you Joey! (starts walking into the living room angry at Joey.)

Joey: But Mai I… (growls angrily.) girls.

Tea: (sweatdrops.) Okay…anyway the foods in the dining room and the party's going to be in the living room.

Joey: (perks up at the mention of food.) Did you say food?

Tea: Yeah I did Joey it's in the din-(was cut off as Joey ran toward the dining room getting a plate full of food.) There better be some food left Joey! (yells toward the dining room.)

Tristan: (yells also.) Yeah, cause the last time we had a party there was nothing left! And there was at least twenty people there! (sighs.) Oh well, better get some before it's gone. Hey Joey save some for me! (runs toward the dining room.)

Tea and Serenity: (sweatdrops, then sigh.) Boys.

Tea: Anyway…(turns to Serenity.) I'm sure that there will enough food. Besides we bought food for at least a heard of people knowing that Joey and Tristan were coming.

Serenity: Yeah, my brother could be a pig sometimes. Even when we were little Joey always had a big appetite.

Tea: Yeah you're right. Anyway you better get some food before your brother and Tristan eat it all.

Serenity: (chuckles.) Yeah I suppose your right. (walks to get some food.)

Tea: (walks into the living room.) Well looks like everybody's here.

JT: (clears here throat.) Umm Tea not everybody's here.

Tea: (looks confused.) Really? Whose missi-(realizes whose not here yet.) Ohhhhhhhhh right. Well I'm sure he'll be here soon. (then on cue hears the doorbell ring.)

JT: (runs toward the door to answer it.) I'll get it Tea. Why don't you get the karaoke machine hooked up?

Tea: Okay. (heads towards the living room.)

JT: (gets to the door and opens it to see Seto Kaiba.) Why hello Kaiba, what a surprise to see you here.

Seto: (goes pass her and into her house.) Yeah, yeah, cut the bullshit Jamila Tameka. The only reason I came here is because you begged me to come.

JT: (let out a little angry growl.) First of all I don't like being called by my full name. You know that I like to be called JT. And second of all, the only reason you're here is because you got a thing going on with Serenity.

Seto: Yeah sure Jamila. (walks into the living room.)

JT: (rolls her eyes and lets out an angry sigh.) Arrogant bastard. (walks back into the living room.)

Joey: (looks up from his plate and sees his worst enemy.) KAIBA! What the hell are you doing here rich-boy?

Seto: (turning his head to Joey.) At least I am rich Wheeler.

Joey: (getting angry as hell and about to charge at Seto.) That's it man ,you want some of this! Let's go! (about to hit Seto but Tristan steps in and holds Joey back.)

Tristan: (trying to hold a struggling Joey.) Hold it man calm down.

Seto: I don't need this I'm leaving. (about to head to the door when he hears Serenity speak.)

Serenity: Please Kaiba don't leave yet. We haven't even started yet. (giving Kaiba her pleading look.)

Seto: (who couldn't take it anymore gave up and decided to stay.) All right Serenity I'll stay. Just for you alright. (talks in a whisper so no one else can hear him but her.)

Serenity: Thanks Seto I owe you one.

Seto: If I get to sing with you then that's fine.

Serenity: It's a deal.

JT: Okay now that that's out of the way and everybody's here. It's time for some karaoke!

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of chapter two. In the next chapter the karaoke fun begins!


	3. It's Like That

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back and here with the third chapter to this awesome story. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs used for this fic. The only thing I own is JT Johnson.

Chapter 3: It's Like That

As we last left off, the karaoke party was about to start. But the only problem was deciding who should go first.

JT: So who should go first?

Everyone: (looks at each other seeing who would be going first.)

Mai: (stands up.) I'll go up first, if you don't mind JT?

JT: (shakes her head.) No not at all, go right ahead Mai.

Mai: (looks through the songs on the list and finally picks one.) Ah, this one will do. But I need two other people to sing it with me. Hmmmm. (looks over at Tristan and Yami.) Yami, Tristan how about you guys help me with this song here?

Tristan and Yami: (look kind of nervous at her.)

Mai: Oh come on it'll be fun! Besides I'll only need you for this one song.

Yami: (stands up and grabs a microphone.) Sure why not.

Tristan: (also stands up and grabs a microphone.) Yeah I'll help you sing your song.

Joey: (a little bit angry that Mai didn't ask him to help her sing.) Hey what's the big idea Mai?

Mai: (looks at Joey innocently.) Whatever do you mean Joey?

Joey: You know what I mean. Why didn't you ask me to sing wit ya?

Mai: Oh that…well maybe because I'm still angry with you Joey. Maybe after nine songs have pasted I'll sing with you.

Joey: (folds his arms like a child.) Fine.

Mai: Alright now let's start this thing. (selects the song as the music started to play.)

Yami: (starts to sing.) Dis is, the point when I need everybody get to the dance floor

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

Da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

Like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all) MC

Mai: I came to have a party

Open up the Bacardi

Feeling so hot tamale

Boy, I know you watchin me

So what's it gonna be?

Purple taking me higher

I'm lifted and I like it

Boy, you got me inspired

Baby, come and get it

If you're really feelin me

Cuz it's my night

No stress, no fights

I'm leavin it all behind

No tears, no time to cry

Just makin the most of life

Everybody is livin it up

All the fellas keep lookin' at us (cuz)

Me and my girls on the floor like what.

Mai and (Yami):While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

Mai: You like this and you know it

Caution, it's so explosive

Them chickens is ash and I'm lotion

Baby, come and get it

Let me give you what you need

It's a special occasion

Mimi's emancipation

A cause for celebration

I ain't gonna let nobody's drama bother me

Cuz it's my night(my night)

No stress, no fights

I'm leavin it all behind

No tears (no tears), no time to cry

Just makin the most of life

Mai and (Yami): Everybody is livin it up

All the fellas keep lookin at us (cuz)

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinnin the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

Mai: Cuz it's my night (it's my, it's my night)

No stress, no fights

I'm leaving it all behind

No tears (no tears), no time to cry

Baby, I'm making the most of life

((Mai)) and (Yami):Everybody is livin it up ((I said everybody))

All the fellas keep lookin at us ((lookin at us))

Me and my girls on the floor like what

While the DJ keeps on spinning the cut

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

It's like that y'all (that y'all), that y'all (that y'all)

It's like da da da da, I like that y'all (that y'all)

Mai: This is my night

Tristan: Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

Tristan and Mai: Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

Let's Go Now (what), let's go now (what)

Here we go now (what), here we go now (what)

As they finished everyone was clapping for them for the great job they did.

Tea: Wow Mai that was really good!

Mai: (smiles proudly.) Hey what can I say, I just got it like that. Thanks for helping me you guys. (turns to Tristan and Yami.) You guys did really good too.

Tristan and Yami: Thanks Mai. (than go sit back down.)

JT: Okay now that Mai's done, who's next?

Serenity: (stands up.) I'll go next.

Joey: Alright sis, knock them dead!

Serenity: (chuckles) Alright brother. (goes up to the machine, picks a song then begins to sing once the music starts.) Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right

Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

Everyone: (clapping after Serenity was done.)

JT: Awesome job!

Serenity: Thanks, that was so much fun, I'd like to go again.

Tea: Why not, we're in no rush.

Serenity: (smiles.) Great! Let's see…this time I'll pick…

BlueMoon Goddess: Hahaha! Aren't I a stinker. Anyway the songs used were by Mariah Carey called 'It's like that' and 'S.O.S (Rescue Me)' by Rihanna. See ya soon for the next chapter and please R&R cause I won't if you guys don't give me lots of reviews.


	4. Wonderful

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back guys with the forth chapter to this exciting story! Anyway I'm going to mention this now so you'll know. For all of my chapters I'll have the title of the song as the chapter name. Also at the end of the chapter I'll say the song title and the person who sings that song okay. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and the song in this chapter. I do however own JT.

Chapter 4: Wonderful

Warning: this chapter contains some mild words from the lyrics. Children under 13 and who aren't mature enough shouldn't read this.

As we last left the party, Serenity just finished her first song and decided to go again for another round. Now she's deciding on which song to do next.

Serenity: (looking at the songs and deciding which one to pick.) Ummm lets see…. what song should I pick? (looking until she finally found a good one.) I think I'll pick this one. But I also need two people to sing with. Hmmmm… (looks at her brother and Seto.) Joey, Seto could you guy's sing with me?

Seto: (gets up from his seat and grabs the microphone.) Sure Serenity, you know I'll help you.

Joey: (hearing what Seto just said.) Hey back off of my sister moneybags! Besides I'm not singing with rich boy up there.

Serenity: Please Joey, it's just one song big brother.

Joey: (stands up and then lets out a growl.) Fine I'll sing with you, but only because you're my sister.

Serenity: Thank you Joey. (pushes the number her song is on.)

Seto: (started to sing first.) Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh

Seto and (Serenity): If it wasn't for the money, cars and movies stars and jewels

And all these things I got

I wonder, hey

Would you still want me (Want you)

Would you still be calling me (Still calling you)

You be loving me? (I'll be loving you) (Aww Aww Aww Aww)

Joey: Wanna keep you flawed with no dough

Pimpin ain't easy

Trust me I know

When gangstas and hos

Go go go go go go together

Like chinchilla and bad weather

I'm good but been better

All my bros, chedda and glamorous things Copped a few cars

A crib with a east and west wing

Cuz this is how I'm livin and y'all women know the secrets

Of how to get it and keep it

How to prey on my weakness

Cuz I want the p-u-s-s-y

Got a lotta playaz wonderin it ain't just i

Gotta keep ya cash comin and that's on my life

If it wasn't for the money and the things I got

Shit, she probably wouldn't like me

But I keep her and irv and jeffrey quite icy

Sip seraphin

Who doesn't like me

And the murderous I-n-c

Seto and (Serenity): If it wasn't for the money, cars and movies stars and jewels

And all these things I got

I wonder, hey

Would you still want me (Want you)

Would you still be calling me (Still calling you)

You be loving me? (I'll be loving you) (Aww Aww Aww Aww)

Seto: How many girls does it take to get to

Mack status

Player status

Pimps that get

Ya boy half rich fore we hit show biz

But show biz brought next level chicks

Pull them in them hot cars go and buy the whole bar playa

I came from the dirt what you want me to say

Im at the top of the world and lifes a pussy buffet

And that's why I get m-i-a

Shut the game down so the bustas cant play Hell yeah I splurge money

Hell yeah I act funny

Look at you like fuck you

All the shit I been thru

It's a wonder why im still here

Said I was gone but im still here

And all you bitches that left me here

Its mighty strange how you right back here

Seto and (Serenity): If it wasn't for the money, cars and movies stars and jewels

And all these things I got

I wonder, hey

Would you still want me (Want you)

Would you still be calling me (Still calling you)

You be loving me? (I'll be loving you) (Aww Aww Aww Aww)

Joey: I wonder why love is about money

And why wou wanna take it all from me

Honey

My life is dark but its lovely

Crimes cars cribs aint that right Kelly?

Seto: (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

Joey: Yall bitches don't know

Money aint a thang

MamI need a lil change

Girl im pitchin quarters

Closest to the arches but live in a fortress

New benzes new porsches

New cases new lawyers

Im becoming the infamous notorious rule

Playaz couldn't walk a mile in my shoes

Playaz don't possess the heart that I do

And it's a wonder that im still here

Thought I was gone but im still here

And all you bitches that left me here

Its kinda funny how you right back there

Seto and (Serentiy): If it wasn't for the money, cars and movies stars and jewels

And all these things I got

I wonder, hey

Would you still want me (Want you)

Would you still be calling me (Still calling you)

You be loving me? (I'll be loving you) (Aww Aww Aww Aww)

Seto: Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh

Serenity: (mmmmm)(yeah yeah) Now how many nights does it take to make you believe my love

of all these years that had your kids

How could you wonder

Hey

See I was wit you through the rain and thunder

and all that cryin' and came through a runner

Now tell me baby do you still wonder?

hey yeah

Cuz I'm that chick From I-N-C

Some try to pump it

them chicks ain't me

Straight to the top y'all

all gone see

All my ladies say

Aww Aww Aww Aww Is wonder why we still here

and all this hatin'

and were still here

you didn't think that we

would be here

ain't no mistakin' this is all here

Seto and (Serenity): If it wasn't for the money, cars and movies stars and jewels

And all these things I got

I wonder, hey

Would you still want me (Want you)

Would you still be calling me (Still calling you)

You be loving me? (I'll be loving you) (Aww Aww Aww Aww)

Seto: Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh ohhhhh

Oh oh oh oh

When the song finally ended everyone clapped for the three up there.

Mai: Serenity girl that was good!

JT and Tea: Very.

Serenity: Thanks girls. (turns to face Seto and Joey.) Thanks for helping me with me song guys. (goes up to hug Seto much to Joey's dismay.)

Seto: (releasing Serenity from the hug.) No problem at all Serenity.

Everyone except Seto, Serenity, and Joey: AWWWWWWWW! HOW CUTE!

Joey: (getting angrier by the minute.) SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Serenity: JOEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH BROTHER!

Joey: (gets a little freaked out by his sister.) Okay Serenity… gessh.

JT: Hey Joey since you want to be a jackass. Why don't you sing next?

Everyone expect Joey: YEAH!

Joey: WHAT! Fine I'll sing only because I'm already up here. (looks for a song he wants.) Ohhh here's a good one! (selects the number of the song then starts to sing) Yeah  
Shady  
Aftermath  
G-Unit Damn baby all I need is a lil bit  
A lil bit of this, a lil bit of that  
Get it crackin' in the club when you hear this shit  
Drop it like its hot, get to workin' that back  
Go shake that thang, yeah work that thang  
Let me see it go up and down  
Rotate that thang, I wanna touch that thang  
Can you make it go round and round  
I step up in the club, I'm like who you with  
G-Unit in the house, yeah thats my clique  
Yeah I'm young, but a playa from the old school On the dance floor, a playa doin' old moves  
I don't give a fuck, I do what I wan' do  
I hit your ass up, boy I done warned you  
Better listen, when I talk, Playa don't trip  
Yo' heat in the car, mine's in this bitch  
I ain't tryna beef, I'm tryna get my drink on  
Got my diamonds, my fitted, and my mink on  
I'ma kick it at the bar till its time to go  
Then I'ma get shorty here and I'ma let her know

All I really need is a lil bit  
Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit  
We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
I can show ya how I live in a lil bit  
I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit  
Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
Get to lickin' and - a lil bit

This is 50, comin' out your stereos  
Hard to tell though, cause I switched the flow  
Eyes a lil low, cause I twist the dro'  
Pockets on swoll cause I move the O's  
My neck, my wrist, my ears is froze  
Come get ya bitch, she on me dawg  
She musta heard about the dough  
Now captain come on and save a hoe I get it crunk in the club, I'm off the chain  
Number one on the chart, all the time mayn  
When the kid in the house, I turn it out  
Keep the dance floor packed, thats without a doubt  
And shorty shake that thang like a pro mayn  
She back it up on me I'm like oh mayn  
I get close enough to her so I know she can hear  
System thumpin', party jumpin', I said loud and clear

All I really need is a lil bit  
Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit  
We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
I can show ya how I live in a lil bit  
I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
Take 'em off and pull 'em down just a lil bit  
Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
Get to lickin' and - a lil bit

Baby you got me feelin' right (ya heard me)  
My mama gone, you can spend the night (ya heard me)  
I ain't playin', I'ma tryna fuck tonight (ya heard me)  
Clothes off, face down, ass up, c'mon

All I really need is a lil bit  
Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit  
We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
I can show ya how I live in a lil bit  
I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
Take 'em off and pull 'em down a lil bit  
Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
Get to lickin' and - a lil bit

All I really need is a lil bit  
Not a lot baby girl just a lil bit  
We can head to the crib in a lil bit  
I can show ya how I live in a lil bit  
I wanna unbutton your pants just a lil bit  
Take 'em off and pull 'em down a lil bit  
Get to kissin' and touchin' a lil bit  
Get to lickin' and - a lil bit.

As he stopped singing, everyone was clapping for him except Kaiba.

Seto: Wheeler what kind of song was that?

Joey: Please Kaiba, you know it was off the damn hook. So don't even sweat it.

Seto: Please I heard better music than that dog boy.

Joey: (about to beat the shit out of Kaiba.) That's it Kaiba! (about to swing at him until Tristan holds him back.)

Tristan: Hold on a second man.

Joey: (struggling against Tristan.) No Tristan this is the last straw! I'm not gonna sit here and have this rich bastard call me dog boy.

Seto: Will at least I am rich mutt.

Joey: (about to knock Tristan down to get to Seto.)

JT: (breaking the two boys up.) Alright boys! Look can we try and have some fun tonight instead of watching you two fight.

Serenity: Yes please Seto. Please Joey. Can you guys please stop fighting?

Joey and Seto: (sigh irritated.) Fine Serenity. We'll try.

Serenity: (gives them both a warm smile.) That's good, because if you don't mind I'd like to do another song.

Mai: Well somebody is in the spirit tonight.

JT: Really, guess I'll just go after you then.

Serenity: Cool. (looks at the list of songs.) Now which one shall I pick?

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of that chapter. And the songs used in this chapter were 'Wonderful' by Ja Rule feat. Ashanti and R. Kelly. And the second song was called 'Just a lil' Bit" by 50 Cent. Any way see you guys soon and R&R please cause if you don't I won't update. I gotta have five reviews to update.


	5. Cinderella

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song used in this chapter. The only thing I own is JT.

Chapter 5: Cinderella

Serenity: (looking at the song list until she saw a song that crossed her eyes.) Oohh I love this song, so I'll just pick this one! (picks the song she wants, then starts to sing.)

I used to be your girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know its true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you

Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay

I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, But Cinderellas got to go

From time to time I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.  
Come back, do that.  
Wheres, Cinderella at...  
Was all you had to say

Here I am, so try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
here we are with nothing but honesty  
i've had..enough...i'm not gonna stay

I'm sorry for running away like this 'n i'm sorry  
i've already made my wish. Ah, but cinderella's  
got to go

i'm sorry just tryin' to live my life  
don't worry, you're gonna be alright  
but cinderellas got to go.

(spoken)I used to say I want you, you cast me in your spell.  
I did everything you wanted me to, but now i shall..  
break free from all your lies. I won't be blind you see,  
my love it can't be sacrificed, i won't return to thee.

(sung) I'm so sorry, i've already made up my mind

(spoken) I won't return to thee

(sung)I'm sorry to say, i'm runnin' away now...  
don't worry, you will be alright

i'm runnin' away, i've made up my mind now..  
your gonna have to let me go(cause he's gotta gooooooooooooooo)

I'm sorry for runnin' away like this, and I'm  
sorry I've already made my wish  
Oh, but cinderella's got to go  
I'm sorry, just tryin' to live my life, don't worry,  
your going to be alright!  
but cinderella's got to go.

She stopped singing and heard that everyone was rooting and hollering at how good Serenity did.

Joey: (clapping.) Sis that was really good!

Seto: (clapping also.) Yes, that was excellent Serenity.

Serenity: (blushes.) Awwww thanks you guys. Anyway JT your up next.

JT: (jokingly.) About time! (gets the mike from Serenity's hand and looks for a song. Until finding one that she really likes.) I choose this one. (picks the button for her song then starts to sing.)  
Saturday steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
(but not the way you want me to)

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is.

She stopped and everyone was going crazy on how good she sounded. She was after all one of the best singers in the school. So how could you blame her?

Tea: (clapping.) JT that was good, really good girl!

JT: Thanks. I'm glad you guys like the way I sing.

Tristan: Liked it? We loved it. You should sing more often.

JT: Well now that I'm done, how about you sing Tea?

Tea: What!? No I couldn't.

Mai: Oh come on Hun you're the only girl who hasn't sung yet. Go on, show us what you got.

Tea: (stood up and took the mike from JT.) Alright, I guess I'll sing. Yami do you mind singing with me?

Yami: (bolted right up from his chair) No not at all Tea. (grabs a microphone.) So what song are we singing?

Tea: (looking through the songs until she spotted one.) How about this one? (points to the song.)

Yami: (looks at the song and nods his head in agreement.) Sure that'll be fine. (selects the song then waits until the music started and Tea started to sing.)

Tea: Am I throwing you off?

Yami: Nope

Tea: Didn't think so

Yami: How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

Tea: You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

Yami: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

Tea: You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

Yami: All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

Tea: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Yami: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Tea: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Yami: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Tea: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Yami: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

Tea: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

Yami: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Tea: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

Yami: I want you on my team

Tea: So does everybody else.

Yami: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

Tea: What kind of girl do you take me for?

Yami: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Tea: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Yami: Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Tea: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Yami: Don't be mad, don't get mean

Tea: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Yami: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean

Tea: Don't get mad, don't be mean

Yami: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

Tea: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Yami: Bring that on

Tea: You know what I mean

Yami: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Tea: I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Yami: It's OK, it's alright  
I got something that you gonna like

Tea: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Yami: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

Tea: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Yami: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Tea: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more

When the song stopped, everyone was cheering on how good they sounded.

Joey: Yami that was good man.

JT: Yeah! You and Tea did really good.

Yami and Tea: Thanks JT.

Tea: (turning towards Yami.) Thanks Yami, you know you sing pretty well.

Yami: (blushing at Tea's complement.) Thanks Tea, you sing well too.

JT: Okay since you guys are finished I think I'll do another song. (gets up and grabs Tea's mike and begins to select a song when the doorbell rings.)

Tea: I'll get it JT. (goes to the door to see who it is. Opens the door to see someone she hoped not to see tonight.) Oh my God….it's you.

BlueMoon Goddess: HAHAHA I just love the way I left that cliffhanger. Who do you think was at the door? Gotta read the next chapter to find out. Oh and before I forget, the songs in this chapter were 'Cinderella' by Brittney Spears, 'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan, and 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland. See ya next time and please R&R.


	6. He Wasn't Man Enough

BlueMoon Goddess: YEAH! I'm back with the sixth chapter. One more thing to say before I start this chapter, this one might be a little bit shorter, all right. I'm not sure it depends on how I feel if I'll write more or not. Okay on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs in this chapter. I do however own JT.

Chapter 6: He wasn't Man Enough

We last left off last when JT was about to sing another song when the doorbell rang. Fortunately Tea decided to answer the door and to her displeasure and somewhat horror was met with someone she didn't plan on seeing.

Tea: (looking shocked as she held the door opened. Was faced by Marik and his friends Bakura and Malik.) Oh my God… Marik.

Marik: Hello Gardner. My you look appealing this evening. (giving her a smirk.)

Tea: (still holding the door and blushing slightly.) W-What are you doing here?

Marik: We heard that you and your cousin were having a karaoke party. So what kind of person we would be to pass this up.

Tea: Well sadly I don't have enough room for you here. So I suggest you take your little groupies and get the hell out of here. (tries to slam the door. But Marik catches it before it closes.)

Marik: (holding the door open.) Listen Tea, we came a long way and the least you could do is let us in for awhile.

Tea: (trying to close the door.) I don't think so Marik. Now like I said before, get off of my porch and take jackass and dumbass with you. (pointing to Malik and Bakura.)

Malik: (steps beside Marik getting angry at Tea.) I know you didn't just call me a jackass you little friendship bitch!

Tea: What if I did Malik? What are doing to do about it?

Malik: That's it! (about to say something else until he heard a voice.)

JT: (running to where Tea was standing.) Tea what's taking you so long I-(was cut short when she saw Malik standing there.) Malik?

Malik: (turned his attention to JT.) JT? (looks at what she's wearing and smirks.) Damn! Your looking sexy in that outfit baby.

JT: (disgusted by what he just called her.) If there's one thing I hate being called its baby.

Malik: Why? You liked it when we were dating.

Tea: (looks at her cousin shocked.) You mean he was the guy you broke up with? I had no idea.

JT: Yes Tea, I was going out with Malik. Until the jackass cheated on me with some bitch in one of me classes.

Malik: Hey I can't help it. Girls just like me and I know you miss me dreadfully.

JT: Like hell I do Malik! I've been just fine without you. Now why don't you guys leave so my cousin and I can finish our party?

Marik: (stepping in the house.)Well like I told your cousin, we're not leaving, so you might as well let us in.

JT: (lets out an angry growl giving up and lets them in. Then opens the door wider so they can come in.) Fine just don't go messing up our damn house. (gave and angry sigh as Malik, Marik, and Bakura stepped into the house and went into the living room.)

Tea: (looking at JT questionably.) Are you sure you want to let them in?

I mean, considering that you and Malik used to go out.

JT: (gives a deep sigh and turns to Tea.) I'll be okay Tea. But what about you, will you be okay considering that you and Marik used to go out?

Tea: I-I-I'll be okay JT. Don't worry about me. (returns back to living room.)

As Tea and JT returned to the living room, everyone was surprised to see that Marik, Malik, and Bakura were here. Joey being the loud mouth of the bunch had to open his big mouth.

Joey: (shocked that Marik, Bakura, and Malik are here.) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!

Yami: (turning his head to JT and Tea.) How could you guys invite these weirdoes?

Tea: Sorry Yami they…persuaded us to let them in.

Joey: (turning to Tea.) How long are these three bastards going to stay here?

Marik: (answering the question for her.) Were staying until we feel like leaving.

Joey: (looks like he's about to kill him.) Why you psychopath!

Marik: I'll show you psycho all right Wheeler. (about to charge at him until Tea steps in.)

Tea: (stepping between Joey and Marik before they mess up her living room.) Look you two, we are trying to have a good time here. So why don't you guy's just calm down and lets have some fun.

Marik and Joey: (give each other identical snarls then sit on opposite sides of the room.)

Tea: Okay now before you three came in. (looking at Bakura, Marik, and Malik) JT was about to sing next.

JT: I don't wanna sing now.

Malik: (sitting on the other couch.) Awww why not? I'd love to see my baby girl sing, especially in front of me.

JT: (gets angry and stands up grabbing the microphone.) One, I'm not your baby girl any more. (turning to Malik.) And two, as soon as I finish I want you to sing.

Malik: (shrugs.) Fine but you have to sing with me.

JT: Fine. (turns to the karaoke machine to select a song.) This one will be good. (selects the song she wants and starts to sing.) Darkchild, oh yeah

Toni Braxton, oh

Ha-ha, uh-huh

Yeah, uh, uh

Darkchild yeah

Listen girl

Who do you think I am?

Don't you know that he was my man?

But I chose to let him go

So why do you act like

I still care about him?

Looking at me like I'm hurt

When I'm the one who said I didn't

want it to work

Don't you forget I had him first?

What you thinkin'?

Stop playing me

He wasn't man enough for me

If you don't know now here's chance

I've already had your man

Do you wonder just where he's been, yeah?

Do not be worried about him

Now it's time you know the truth

I think he's just the man for you

What are you thinking?

Do you know about us back then?

Do you know i dumped your husband,

girlfriend?

I'm not thinking 'bout him

But you married him

Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?

He wasn't man enough for me

Listen girl

Didn't he tell you the truth?

If not then why don't you ask him?

Then maybe you can be more into him

Instead of worrying about me

And hopefully you won't find

All of the reasons why his love didn't

count And why we couldn't work it out

What you thinkin'?

Stop playing me

He wasn't man enough for me

If you don't know now here's chance

I've already had your man

Do you wonder just where he's been, yeah?

Do not be worried about him

Now it's time you know the truth

I think he's just the man for you

What are you thinking?

Do you know about us back then?(did you know)

Do you know i dumped your husband,

girlfriend?

I'm not thinking 'bout him

But you married him

Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?

He wasn't man enough for me

What are you thinking?(what are you thinking yeah)

Do you know about us back then?(oh yeah yeah yeah)

Do you know i dumped your husband,

girlfriend?(did you know I had your boyfriend that's why I did it yeah)

I'm not thinking 'bout him

But you married him(but you married him yeah)

Do you know I made him leave?

Do you know he begged to stay with me?(did you really know)

He wasn't man enough for me

Oh yeah So many reasons why our love is

through, yeah

What makes you think he'll be good to you, no

It makes no sense cause he will never change

Girl you better recognize the game, oh yeah

What are you thinking?

Do you know about us back then?

Do you know i dumped your husband,

girlfriend?

I'm not thinking 'bout him

But you married him

Do know I made him leave

Do you know he begged to stay with me(oh baby)

He wasn't man enough for me(he used to follow me yeah)

What are you thinking?(called me on the phone)

Do you know about us back then?(begging me to stay)

Do you know i dumped your husband,

girlfriend?(yes he did)

I'm not thinking 'bout him(and you got him now)

But you married him(ooohh yeah)

Do know I made him leave(ooh oh yeah)

Do you know he begged to stay with me(to stay with me)

He wasn't man enough for me

What are you thinking?(ohhh)

Do you know about us back then?(oh ohhh)

Do you know i dumped your husband,

girlfriend?(husband, girlfriend yeah)

I'm not thinking 'bout him(ohhhhhh)

But you married him

Do know I made him leave(called me on the phone asking me to come back home)

Do you know he begged to stay with me(begging me if he can stay well he wasn't)

He wasn't man enough for me

As she stopped singing, people were cheering her on about how good she sounded.

JT: (turns to Malik.) So Malik what did you think? Considering that I was talking about you the entire time. (chuckles to see he was shocked with his mouth open.)

Bakura: (turning to Malik.) Malik don't tell me you actually begged her to take you back when you broke up?

JT: Oh he begged alright. Bastard begged like the dog he his.

Seto: The only dog in this room is sitting right over there. (pointing to Joey.)

Joey: (getting angry at Seto all over again.) KABIA I'M NO DAMNED DOG!

Tea: Down Joey! Be a good boy and calm down.

Everyone except Joey: (was laughing their heads off.) HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Joey: (getting angrier and tugging on his hair.) I AM NOT A DAMN FUCKING DOG!

Serenity: (chuckling.) We know brother we were only teasing.

Mai: Yeah Joey don't be such a baby.

Joey: (mumbling a few words under his breath and sits back down.)

Malik: Well since your done you can help me sing the song I want. (standing up and looking at JT.)

JT: Fine. But it better be something good.

Malik: (grabs microphone and selects the song.) Don't worry it will. (selects the song then starts to sing as the music played.) Yeah...

Uh huh

So seductive

I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

JT: I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Malik: You can have it your way, how do you want it

You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it

Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle

I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the back of the rental

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem

Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider

I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit

After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick

I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

JT: I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Malik and (JT): Girl what we do (what we do)

And where we do (and where we do)

The things we do (things we do)

Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Malik: Give it to me baby, nice and slow

Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo

You ain't never heard a sound like this before

Cause I ain't never put it down like this

Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper

It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker

Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone

I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind

So seductive, you should see the way she wind

Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind

As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin

Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping

All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on

And we gon' sip til every bubble in every bottle is gone

I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

JT: I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Malik: I'll take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

JT: I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

As they finished the song everyone was clapping at the two up there.

JT: (turns to Malik) I hate you do you know that.

Malik: But deep down I know you really love me.

JT: (rolls her eyes and sits back down.)

Tea: So who's going next?

Serenity: How about you go Mai.

Mai: Alright I guess I can go, but I wanna sing two songs. Joey can you sing the next one with me? (looks at Joey sweetly.)

Joey: Really? You're not mad at me anymore?

Mai: (stands up and grabs the microphone.) Of course not Joey. Besides I told you after nine songs I'll sing with you.

Joey: But it hasn't even been nine songs. In fact there were only seven songs that went by.

Mai: (looks through the song list.) Well after I sing this song and then you join me that will make nine.

Joey: (thinks.) Oh yeah it would! Sure I'll sing the next song wit ya.

Mai: (selects the song to sing to. When the music played she starts to sing.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Sorry I had to end it there. I only wanted two songs for this chapter.

By the way before I forget the songs used in this chapter was 'He wasn't man enough' by my favorite singer Toni Braxton. And 'Candy shop' by 50 Cent feat. Olivia. See you soon.


	7. Hit The Freeway

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the songs in this chapter. I do however own JT.

Chapter 7: Hit the Freeway

Mai: (started to sing when the music started.) The devil comes and I try to stall and  
Soon my subconscious and conscious might start to brawl  
And I put up my walls  
And they begin to fall  
As this cunning demon takes me as it voodoo doll  
Darkness sets in as the horns start to grow  
Suddenly I become somebody I don't know

Whoa-what do I do?  
Ooh ooh ooh oh  
This body's temple of doom  
Whoa, what can I say?  
To-oh-oh oh make all of this go away  
I got many different names, but to you it's all the same  
I be the crawling in your skin, I be the reason 4 your sin  
I be the cunning in your charm, and I be the needle in your arm  
Call me once might let you go, call me twice and then I'm gonna get you

Mind playing tricks on me  
I'm paranoid, homie  
Nobody know what I'm going through  
God, I'm so lonely  
I know I'm loosin it  
I'm hearing... whispering  
Somebody's watching me, clocking me, hear my heart tickin'  
Worshiping to gods can get you in deep  
Crystal ball show you things you're not supposed to see

Whoa-what do I do?  
Ooh ooh ooh oh  
This body's temple of doom  
Whoa, what can I say?  
To-oh-oh oh make all of this go away  
I got many different names, but to you it's all the same  
I be the crawling in your skin, I be the reason 4 your sin  
I be the cunning in your charm, and I be the needle in your arm  
Call me once might let you go, call me twice and then I'm gonna get you

You know I'm coming for you, you know I'm gonna get you

Serenity: (clapping for Mai once she finished along with everyone else.) Wow Mai that was awesome!

Mai: Thanks Serenity. (turns to Joey.) Can you sing with me now Joey?

Joey: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Alright…. . (looks at the song list.) Hey Mai how about this one? (points to a song.)

Mai: (looks at the song also.) I like it.

Joey: Alright then. (selects the song and sings once the music starts.) And we don't stop, no ma

What's the problem?

Always complain

When there's chic's that are starving

What type of game is this?

I used to support ya

I thought ya'd appreciate

Some of the things that I bought ya

Shoes from Milan, Luis Vuitton

Animal arm bag

And jewels in your arm

Mamie, that's nothin'

Moves with the dawn

Loon a big fish

Leave them fools in the pond

Mai: Just when I made up my mind, I don't want you at all out, oh now

You had your chance you owned me, what makes you wanna call now?

Can you try and tell me what made you choose her as your friend?

Joey: I told you it was a friend baby

Mai: Just when I think you've given up, it's you again.

All I can say…

Farewell my lonely one

Nothing else you can deny (so hit the freeway)

I don't ever wanna see you again

You didn't do me right so

So long, goodbye, goodnight (so hit the freeway)

Maybe in some other life

I'll see you again.

I would've bet the Dow Jones, it didn't compare to our fun, yeah

Imagine how crushing it was for you to say that I was not the one

Joey: I didn't mean it girl, sorry about that

Mai: My friends say I was in denial defending you as a perfect friend

Now rumors have raisen up, it's you again

All I can say

Farewell my lonely one (farewell)

Nothing else you can deny (so hit the freeway)

I don't ever wanna see you again

Joey: Sing it girl

Mai: You didn't do me right so

So long, goodbye, goodnight (so hit the freeway)

Maybe in some other life

I'll see you again.

But now that you left me

Crazy you upset me

You know you could have kept me

But baby you didn't get me on

To finally discover

Explore, uncover

The world as we know it

But you had to go and blow it

Damn it's been so long since I heard your voice last summer

To be honest it made me smile, when I seen your number

Joey: hey baby, you know I miss you, ha ha

Mai and ((Joey)): Baby, tell me what I should be instead of being your friend ((you know))

And maybe someday in your dreams my love

You could say, "Damn it's you again!"

Now all I can say …

Farewell my lonely one (farewell)

Nothing else you can't deny (so hit the freeway)

I don't ever wanna see you again (don't wanna see you)

You didn't do me right so

So long, goodbye, goodnight (so hit the freeway)

Maybe in some other life

I'll see you again.

Everyone: (clapping as the two finished their song.)

Serenity: Big brother that was great!

JT: Yeah, you and Mai did a good job on that song.

Joey and Mai: Thanks guys. (return to where they were sitting.)

JT: So who's going next? (looks at Marik, Malik, and Bakura.)Why don't you three go next?

Marik, Malik, and Bakura: What?

JT: Yeah since only Malik was the only one who has sung so far. You three can do a song together.

Marik: Okay but one of you girls has to sing with us.

All the girls: WHAT?

Bakura: Yeah it's only far.

Marik: (looks at Tea.) And I think I just found someone to do it.

Tea: (sees Marik looking at her.) Oh no I'm not singing with you guys.

Marik: Oh come on it'll be fun. Besides you'll like the song were going to sing.

Tea: (stands up and grabs a mike. Along with Marik, Malik, and Bakura.) Fine why not and when were done you have to sing a song with me.

Marik: Fine by me Tea. Singing a song with you will be just fine. (looks at the list of songs.) How does this one sound?

Malik and Bakura: (look at the song and grin.) That's good.

Tea: (looks at the song and is ready to puke.) Do we have to sing that one?

Marik: I think it's okay. (sees Tea's face that's saying 'I don't want to sing this one'.) Look Tea I'll have you pick the song when we sing okay.

Tea: Fine. Let's just sing the song and get it over with.

Bakura: (selects the song and starts to sing when the music starts.) Uh huh

Malik: Yeah

Bakura: Aw man I got a sweet tooth, can you dig it

Malik: After this one you gon need a root canal then

Bakura: I love sugar all of it

Malik: This one for all the clean, decent women

Bakura: Lay it on me girl

Malik: Pay Close Attention

Bakura: She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

Marik: And gimme some of your butter pecan

Put it right there on tip of my tongue, hold it

Right jeeeah

Cuz baby, if I bite you

I bet you like it

French Vanilla's a hell of a flavor for me

With strawberries, two cherries and whipped cream

The best things are the wet dreams

And uh, the rest is just a flick without a sex scene

Or lee, I speak the truth

Cuz the blacker the berry

The sweeter the juice

Cuz, Florida oranges and Georgia peaches

When they nice and ripe, they the best for eatin'

Southern boys we crave for old slice of pie after they main course

So if you game for it

I came for it

I got a thing for ya

That I can't ignore

Bakura: She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

Malik: She put that sugar on my tongue, tongue

Yippie Yippie, Yum Yum

Goodie goodie gum drop

Put me in a tongue lock

Did it till my body went numb, numb

Laid her on her back, back

Turned her round, gave her bottom a smack, smack

She's a woman from the block with the best of weave

But I won't stop till I'm pullin out tracks, tracks

It was lust at first sight

And she couldn't help sayin that she wanted to get with me

And my size was just right

Cuz she wanted a man with a little sec-ur-ity

Said I been around the world twice

And my name ring bells from Atlanta to Sic-i-ly

Said she wanted it all night

So put the bubbles in the tub and Ludacris and me

Bakura: She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeeeah Yeeeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Tea: Hey playa that ? something soft and sweet

Lookin at me like Im something to eat

I got pimps givin me the money

Just to taste my jar of honey

Cotton candy sweet as gold

Come and lick my tootsie roll

My sugar baby once you wet it

Give high blood pressure like a diabetic

How about having lil kim with your coke

I just cant keep these boys off me

Pink diamonds dudes love to frost me

Runnin behind me like im mr. softy

He said I drive 'em crazy

That's sweet tooth for you baby

Just gonna look at 'cha lady

Lil kims like candy baby

Marik: Sweetie you look so incredible

So delicious and so damn edible

All I need is some honey or syrup

With a lil' butter to rub down all your curves

And no need for the lemonade

Just a twist of lime and some grape Kool-Aid

Can I call you Caramel?

Cuz I'm bout to go coo-coo to taste your Coco Puffs

One bowl ought to fill me up

But that milk gotta be cold enough

So supper time that'll hold me up

I might choke myself if I don't slow it up, but

Honey, you look like a honeydew melon

Or strawberry with the whipped cream filling

Of the top part of the peach cobbler

But uh, the fruit platter ought to do me better

Bakura: She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

She put that sugar on my tongue

Shes gonna

Gimme gimme some

She put it right there on my tongue (Sweet Sweet)

Right there on my tongue (She turns me on, like no other)

Yeah

JT: (clapping for them.) Wow Tea that was good! Who knew that you could rap so good?

Yami: (clapping also.) Yeah that was pretty good!

Tea: Thanks guys.

Marik: Okay now we can sing a song.

Tea: Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

BlueMoon Goddess: Okay that's it for that one. Also the songs in this chapter were called 'Voodoo Doll' by Fergie, 'Hit the Freeway' by Toni Braxton feat. Loon. And Sugar (Gimmie Some) (Remix) song by Trick Daddy feat. Lil' Kim, Cee-lo, and Ludacris. See you for the next chapter.


	8. Tilt Ya Head Back

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back with the eighth chapter to this story, yay! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update but I had a lot of things going on and I was just to busy to find time to update. But I'm here now so I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the songs in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 8: Tilt Ya head back

As we last left the story off, JT finished her song singing 'He wasn't man enough' making Malik a bit surprised since she was talking about him. Also Marik, Tea, Bakura, and Malik did a song also. Now Tea and Marik were about to do a song.

Tea: Remember Marik I get to pick the song.

Marik: Fine go right ahead.

Tea: (looking at the song list until she finds one that's really good.) Will this song be okay? (points to the song.)

Marik: (looks at the song and shrugs.) It's okay I guess. (selects the song then starts to sing when the music starts.) Somebody give me a bass line

Marik and (Tea): Yeah, that's tight (uh)  
Check it, drop the drum right (hmmm..yeah)  
Put some horns in it..woo! (that's right)  
Do it again (yeah yeah, ha oooh oooh alright, ha)  
Give her what she want, give her what she want uh  
Give her what she want, give her what she want uh

Tea: I see you lookin', uh  
like what you see?  
Boy, now don't be shy  
and look at her face in opportunity

Marik and (Tea): She's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ah)  
Man, she's right ya know (uh uh), she's right (ow!)  
You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

Tea and (Marik): It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)

I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

Marik: Now situations, girl  
They often change  
Sometimes for the good  
Sometimes for the bad, but who's to blame?

Tea and (Marik): He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right (oh babygirl)  
He's right ya know (uh uh), he's right, OW!

Marik and (Tea): You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

Tea and (Marik): It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the time, yeah  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)

I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

(Everybody says)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, hustle (hustle)  
Hustle for me, yeah

Tea: So, you got some nerve thinking you're so  
I got a little bit of that  
A little bit of this  
A little bit of back  
With a little bit of *beep*

Marik and (Tea): You stand there looking at me (at me)  
I stand herre looking at you girl (at you boy)  
You know exactly what's on my mind (yeah yeah)

Tea and (Marik): It's just so easy to see (to see)  
You came here looking for me (but uh uh)  
But I don't do that type of thing all the tiiiiiiiiiiiime  
(You want me to)  
Come here boy  
I got a little something for ya  
(You got a little bit, can I get a little bit? yeah yeah)  
And I don't know (I don't know what it is but I just want to get to know ya, alright alright..yeah yeah)

I need to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)  
I need ya to daaaaaance  
(Tilt ya head back, take ya head back)  
All night  
(Bring it back up slowly, that's right)

Hey! (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh) oooohooooh, oooh yea, ha!  
Oh Nelly! (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh)  
Nelly, Nelly, you make me so sweaty baby(Give her what she want, give her what she want uh)  
yeayeayeayeayeayea (Give her what she want, give her what she want uh) OH!

Bakura: Wow Marik, I didn't know you could actually sing like that?

Marik: (growls at Bakura.) Shut the fuck up Bakura.

Bakura: I was only giving you a compliment.

Marik: (sits back down.) Like hell you were.

JT: Tea that was fantastic! You and Marik should do another song later on.

Tea: I don't really..

Marik: (cutting Tea off.) Of course we'll be doing another one later. Won't we Tea? (looks at Tea.)

Tea: (sighs.) Fine I guess I'll do another one later on. (sits back down.)

Joey: (stands up and grabs the mike.) Since you guys are done. How's about Tristan and me go next.

Tristan: (also stands up and grabs a mike.) Fine by me buddy. Already got a song in mind.

Joey: I think I know which one your talking about. And it's fine by me to sing it.

Tristan: (selects the song and starts to sing once the music starts.) The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world

Joey: Sing it hoes,  
All over the world baby, it's only right that I share my experiences with ya'll, cause I've been  
Places where you'll never imagine, but Ima start at home, when I see a girl I like I walk straight up to her  
And I'm like (ugh), Heyy girl how ya doin, you are the woman that I'm really pursuin, I would like to get  
To know ya, can you gimme ya name, if you jot down ya number you'll get mine in exchange, Heyy  
See I'm the man of this town, and I hope you would'nt mind if I showed you around, so when you  
Go to certain places you'll be thinkin of me, we got people to meet and many places to see, Heyy  
I'm really diggin ya lips,but be careful where you walkin when you swingin them hips, I'm kinda  
Concerned that you'll be causin a crash wit ya traffc jam booty, heads pausin so fast,  
Heyy  
I would'nt trade you for the world I swear it, I like ya hair and every style that ya wear it,  
And how the colors cordinate wit ya clothes, from your manicured nails to ya pedicured toes

Tristan: The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world

Joey: You hear the song so dance, don't always think I'm tryna get in your pants,cause see me my  
Pimpin's in 3-D, I'm takin you places you only see on T.V., tryna show ya that livin is trife,  
How many guys you know that can bring the travel channel to life, one day we on the auto-bind  
Swervin drivin, next day we in the sun on the Virgin Islands, if you wit me ain't no time to  
Sleep, especially at wet willies on Miami Beach, but I drive you off and pay you no attention if  
I make it to Atlantas Brina Brothers convention, then jump in the car and just ride for hours,  
Makin sure I don't miss the homecomin at Howard, Hawaii to D.C. it's plenty women to see, so if  
Yo ass don't show up it's more women for me, Heyy

Tristan: The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world

Joey: I'm in New York at the Puerto Rican day parade, thn at night I'm in New Orleans drinkin hand  
Grenades, outnumbered by the dozens at the jazz fest, in Mardigra all the women tryna show mw  
They chest, Heyy  
I'm in Jamaica spendin massive bucks, while the ladies all beggin me to masha tucks, I had sad  
Beginnings when I rap wit no fans, now it's all happy endings in my lap in Japan, Heyy  
I used to think that it was way too cold til I went to Canada and say some beautiful hoes, now I  
Hit the caribana every year in Toronto, then fly t Illinois to get a taste of Chicago(ugh),Oh  
Yet and still you would'nt believe your eyes if you went to Brazil, ain't no need of even askin  
Brah, the best women are reside in Africa, and that's real

Tristan: The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world

Joey: Sing it hoes

Tristan: Pimpin pimpin pimpin, ladies and gentlemen as we ride out, could we have all the real pimps,  
Please put both of your pinky fingers high in the air, now ladies look around wit me, lets see if  
We can weed some of these playas out, cause it's no way that all these playas could be pimpin, no  
If you happen to see a playa wit two sweat patches up under his arms, look like he been swimmin  
In shoulder height water, please tell that playa, put yo hands down, if you smell like you been  
At work all day and your car, please put your hands down, now look up at the pinky fingers that  
Are still in the air, if you see him ashy around the knuckles, like the playa wash half of his  
Hands and lotion three quarters of his body, please say put yo hands down, if yo spinnin rims  
Spin counter clockwise, you are not pimpin, if you are dancin on the dancefloor and you look to  
Yo left and yo right and you do not see a woman in sight, guess what you guessed it you are not  
Pimpin, if your Vodka and cranberry is really really dark like blood, that's because you did'nt  
Order Vodka buddy, that's why it's three dollars a glass, put your hands down, now look down, I  
Need everybody to pull up your pants leg one time ok, you see the playa wit the white socks NOT  
PIMPIN! , sorry unless you tryna do the Beat It entorauge, if your shoes have a buckle  
On, your not pimpin

Tea: (clapping.) That was good you guys.

Yami: (clapping also.) Yes excellent job you two.

Tristan: (sitting back down.) Aww it was nothing, right Joey? (looks at Joey who was already sitting down.)

Joey: Hehehehe, yeah well I guess I'm just a good singer.

Tea: Good now that they're done, who goes next?

Serenity: (stands up.) I'll go next. (goes up and picks a song as the music started.) I got my sights set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed

I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I've got a way of knowing  
When something is right  
I feel like I must have known you  
In another life  
'cause I felt this deep connection  
When you looked in my eyes

Now I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Leslie said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then (a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

(a-whoa a-whoa)  
Now I can't wait to see you again

Mai: Nice job Serenity.

Serenity: Thanks Mai. (sits back down.)

Tea: Ok…who's next?

BlueMoon Goddess: Haha had to stop it there folks. Also the two songs in this chapter were called 'Tilt ya head back' sung by Nelly feat. Christina Aguilera, 'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus, and 'Pimpin all over the world' by Ludacris feat. Bobby Valentino. Until next time!


	9. 1 Thing

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm back with the ninth chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, however I do own JT.

Chapter 9: 1 Thing

Tea: So who wants to go next? (looks at JT.) JT why don't you go next?

JT: I don't really feel like it.

Malik:(turns to JT.) Oh come on, I would love to hear my baby girl sing.

JT: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Fine I'll do it. (picks a song then starts to sing when the music starts.) Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock

Oh, been trying to let it go

Trying to keep my eyes closed

Trying to keep it just like before

The times we never even thought to speak

Don't wanna tell you what it is

Oh wee it felt so serious

Got me thinking just too much

I wanna set it off, but

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it(you did)

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Hey, we don't know each other well

So what? I keep thinking to myself

Memories just keep ringing bells

Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh

Hear voices I don't want to understand

My car keys are jingling in my hand

My high heels are clicking towards your door.

Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Maybe I just can't believe it

It's this one thing you did oh oh

I can't deny, tired of trying

Open up the door, but just keep on seeing you

I'm hoping you can keep a secret

For me, for me, for me

But what you did, yeah

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin (caught me slipping)

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)

This 1 thing and I was so with it(hey)

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock, oh

Knock, knock, knock

Oooooohhhhh don't know what it is

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (heeyyy)

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)

This 1 thing and I was so with it (hey hey)

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin

It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)

This 1 thing my soul may be feeling

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin

It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)

This 1 thing and I was so with it

It's this 1 thing you did oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh

Oh oh, Oh oh

As soon as she finished singing, people were clapping and doing all kinds of stuff.

Tea: (clapping.) JT that was really good!

Malik: (smiles at her.) Yeah baby girl that was really good.

JT: (turns to Malik.) I'm not your baby girl Malik! (turns to Tea.) Thanks Tea.

Tea: No problem.

Malik: What about me JT? I gave you a compliment also, don't I get a thank you too?

JT: Bite me Malik.

Malik: (smirks). Now, now JT I wouldn't really want to do that while everyone else is in the room.

JT: (blinks twice.) I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that.

Everyone else except for Malik and JT: (sweatdrops.) Me too.

JT: Anyway I wanna sing another song and I would like Kaiba to help me.

Seto: (sits up straight.) Huh?! You want to sing with me?

JT: Yeah Kaiba, come on it'll be fun. You can sing with Serenity when we're done.

Seto: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Alright fine, as long as I get to sing with Serenity when we're done. (turns to Serenity.) Is that alright with you?

Serenity: No it's fine, go right ahead and sing. When you're done we can sing together okay Seto.

Seto: Okay.

Joey: (turns to his sister.) How come you get to call him by his first name?

Seto: Because I let her mutt.

Joey: (turns to Seto angrily.) Why you… I'll show you who's a mutt!

JT: HEY! HEY! Can you two please stop fighting so we can get back to the party!

Seto: (selects a song.) Hey don't tell me, tell Wheeler because he started it. (starts to sing when the music starts.)

Guess who

J to the Lo

F to the 'ab'

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah

I'm ain't Mr. Right, I'm Mr. Right Now (Oh!)

I keep women in thongs comin' along (Oh!)

Invisibly set stones, some of them prone

I can tell you ain't never had someone this long

One night, have them bumpin' my song like 'mmm, mmm' girl

You ain't know I was comin' this strong

Now you know not to come at me wrong

I get right, uh

JT: You lookin' just a little too hard at me

Standin' just a little too close to me

You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me

You sippin' just a little too slow for me

No doubt you're playin' real cool homey

Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me

Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be

So let yourself go and get right with me!

I'm about to sign you up

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right

We can get right, get right

We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right, tonight

We can get right

Your lips talkin' about I play too much

Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?

My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)

Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)

All I need is you here right by my side

Take whatever you want baby let's ride

And whatever you want you let me decide

Just put your name on the dotted line

I'm about to sign you up

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right

We can get right, get right

We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right, tonight

We can get right

So much we got to say, but so little time

And if tonight ain't long enough, don't leave love behind

Baby take my hand I'll show you why

I'm about to sign you up

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right

We can get right, get right

We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup

We can get right before the night is up (Oh, oh, oh)

We can get right, get right, tonight (Oh, oh, oh, oh)

We can get right

Seto: It's slim with the tilted rim on 20 inch rims

Rock up wrist watch, 6 inch Timbs

Button-up shirt cuffed with the French trim

So you can tell a man get to the right (Oh)

I'm in the driver's seat, you sit to the right

And this is just to get to the flight

I like the way it fit to you tight

So I'mma show you the world in a day for you

Even get to the night

I'm lookin' for a dime, but I don't need a penny though

Any old wannabe Jenny-Lo, no!

Plenty dough and there's plenty more where it come from

I'm the Real Talk where I come from, Oh!

JT: I'm about to sign you up

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right

We can get right, get right

We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right, tonight

We can get right

I'm about to sign you up

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right

We can get right, get right

We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup

We can get right before the night is up

We can get right, get right

JT: (turning to Kaiba.) See wasn't that fun Kaiba?

Seto: Yeah I guess so.

JT: (turns to Serenity.) Alright Serenity you and Kaiba are up next. (sits back down.)

Serenity: (stands and gets the mike JT was using.) Seto do you have a song in mind?

Seto: As a matter of fact I do. (selects the song and then starts to sing when the muxic starts.) There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo

Serenity: I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

Seto: Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby

It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Serenity: I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Yes I remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew you were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

Seto: It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Serenity: I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man who's in my life  
You will always be my boo

Seto: My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Serenity: My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo

Seto: It started when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taken over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo

Seto and Serenity: I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
It's the only way  
We know how to rock

As soon as they finished Seto leaned down to Serenity and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Everyone except Joey, Marik, Malik, and Bakura: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Seto and Serenity: (pull back quickly while blushing like mad.)

JT: Awww how cute!

Mai: Now that's love right there isn't it Joey? Joey?

Joey: (getting really angry and shooting daggers at Seto.)

Mai: (O_o) Okay I guess not.

JT: (stands back up.) Well I don't mind going again, Mai you wanna sing with me?

Mai: Yea sure. (stands up.)

JT: (picks a song then starts to sing as the music starts.) All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!

JT:It's me against the music

Mai: Uh uh

JT: It's just me

Mai: And me

JT: Yeah

Mai: C'mon

Hey Britney?

JT: Are you ready?

Mai: Uh uh, are you?

JT &Mai: No one cares

JT: It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist

JT &Mai: To hell with stares

JT: The sweat is drippin' all over my face

JT & Mai: No one's there

JT: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place

JT & Mai: Tonight I'm here

JT: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

JT & Mai: All my people on the floor

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: Let me see ya

JT & Mai: All my people wantin' more

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: I wanna see ya

JT& Mai: All my people round and round

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: Let me see ya

JT & Mai: All my people in the crowd

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: I wanna see ya

JT & Mai: So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

JT& Mai: We're almost there

JT: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

JT& Mai: My soul is bare

JT: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

JT& Mai: Baby feel it burn

JT: From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

JT& Mai: And now it's your turn

JT: Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

JT: I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

JT & Mai: All my people on the floor

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: Let me see ya

JT & Mai: All my people wantin' more

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: I wanna see ya

JT& Mai: All my people round and round

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: Let me see ya

JT & Mai:All my people in the crowd

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: I wanna see ya

JT & Mai: Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody

Mai: Hey Britney

JT & Mai: We can dance all night long

Mai: Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

JT & Mai: Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody

Mai: Hey Britney

JT &Mai: We can dance all night long

JT & Mai: All my people on the floor

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: Let me see ya

JT & Mai: All my people wantin' more

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: I wanna see ya

JT& Mai: All my people round and round

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: Let me see ya

JT & Mai:All my people in the crowd

JT: Let me see you dance

Mai: I wanna see ya

Mai: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

BlueMoon Goddess: OMG! Joey is so mad right now about the whole thing about Seto kissing his sister. But don't worry he'll get over it…..I hope. Anyway the songs in this chapter were 1 Thing by Amerie, Get Right the remix by Jennifer Lopez feat. Fabulous, 'Me Against the Music' by Britney Spears ft. Madonna, and also My Boo by Usher feat Alicia Keys.


	10. Waiting For Tonight and Differences

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters or the songs in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 10: Waiting for Tonight and Differences

JT: So now who wants to go next?

Tea: (stands up and grabs a mike.) I'll go next, I haven't sung for a while anyway.

JT: (smiles at her cousin.) That's the spirit Tea, knock us dead!

Tea: (looks for a song till she spots a good one.) Oooooo I love this song! (selects the song then waits till the music starts.) Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
Have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Yami: (clapping for his friend.) Wow Tea that was done beautifully!

Tea: (blushes a little bit.) Thanks Yami.

Marik: (sees the blush from Teas face and emits a low growl from his throat.)

Tea: Why don't you sing next Yami? We haven't heard much from you.

Yami: (stands up and takes the mike out of Tea's hand.) Sure why not. (looks at a song and finds the perfect one to express how he feels toward Tea.)

Yami liked Tea since they first met and tonight would be the perfect time to tell her how he feels. Especially through this song.

Yami: (selects the song and starts to sing when the music starts.)

Oh, hey...

Oh, yeah, oh, yeah

To you

Mmm...mmm...mmm...

Oh, yeah, babe

My whole life has changed

Since you came in, I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love, so deep in love

You make my love complete

You are so sweet, no one competes

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

Girl, you open me, I'm wide open

And I'm doing things I never do

But I feel so good, I feel so good

Why it takes so long for me finding you

This is my story and I'm telling you

It's not fiction, it's surely a fact

Without you right here having my back

I really don't know just where I'd be at

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)

Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh...oh...)

You were that special one (You were that)

I'm so in love, so deep in love

You make my love complete (You make, make my love

complete)

You are so sweet (Oh, oh), no one competes

Glad you came into my life (Ooh...)

You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight

I analyzed myself, I was buck wild

Never thought about settling down

But all the time I knew I was ready

But not with all my friends around

But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)

You made me, helped mold me (Helped mold me, baby)

Turned me into a man, I'm so responsible

And I owe it all to you

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)

Since you came in, I knew back then (Oh, oh)

You were that special one (You were that special one)

I'm so in love, so deep in love (Oh, oh, oh...)

You make my love complete (You make my love complete)

You are so sweet, no one competes

Glad you came into my life (So glad you came in)

You blind me with your love (Blind me, baby), with you

I have no sight

{God has blessed me} God has blessed me, baby

Girl, He was good to me when He sent you

{I'm so happy, baby}

I'm so happy, I'm so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby

{Share my world} Come and share my world, baby,

oh...whoa...yeah. yeah

{I'm so in love} I'm so in love

I'm addicted to your love, baby, yeah...

My whole life has changed (Oh, yes, I am)

Since you came in, I knew back then (Ooh)

You were that special one (You were that very, very

special one)

I'm so in love (You were that very, very special one),

so deep in love

You make my love complete (You make my love complete)

You are so sweet (Yes, you did, baby), no one competes

(No one competes, oh)

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love (Come on), with you I have

no sight

My whole life has changed (My whole life has changed)

Since you came in, I knew back then (You made a

difference in my life)

You were that special one (I knew you were that

special one)

I'm so in love, so deep in love (When I first laid

eyes on you, babe)

You make my love complete (You make my love complete,

darlin')

You are so sweet, no one competes (No one competes,

baby)

Glad you came into my life (No one, no one)

You blind me with your love (No one), with you I have

no sight (Come on)

My whole life has changed (Oh...whoa...whoa...whoa...)

Since you came in, I knew back then

Tea: (clapping once the song ended.) Wow Yami that was really good! I'm really impressed!

Yami: Thanks Tea, I'm glad you liked it since it was dedicated to you.

Tea: (blushes.)

Marik: (growls low in his throat again.)

JT: (leans in closer to Tea.) I told you he liked you Tea. He even picked a song and dedicated to you.

Tea: (blushes a little more.) You really think so?

JT: Believe me I know so.

Marik: (gets angry and stands up.) Alright Yami if you're done I'll like to go next.

Yami: YOU?! What makes you think you can sing Marik?

Marik: Listen jackass didn't you hear me sing earlier. I was off the fucking chain.

Yami: Yeah if you called that singing.

Marik: (growls angrily.) Why you…

Tea: (steps between them.) Now, now you two. Marik you sang well earlier okay (turns to Yami.) and you sang well too Yami.

Yami: (returns to his seat.) HA!

Marik: (growls even louder.)

Tea: Marik please be nice. (sits back down.)

Marik: (thinking.) If she only knew that I still cared about her.

BlueMoon Goddess: Okay that's it for this chapter. Also the songs used were called 'Waiting for Tonight' by Jennifer Lopez, and 'Differences' by Ginuwine. Please R&R you guys.


	11. Disco Inferno

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters, but I do own JT.

Chapter 11: Disco Inferno

When we last left off, Yami just expressed his feelings for Tea with his song choice, making Marik jealous.

Marik: Since I'm standing up here I might as well go next.

Yami: (mutters under his breath.) Like you're gonna do a good job.

Marik: (shoots a glare to Yami, then selects the song then sings when the music starts.) Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake... shake... shake that ass girl.

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake... shake... shake that ass girl.

Go, Go, Go, 50 in the house - bounce, y'all already know what I'm about.  
The flow sounds sicker over Dre' drums playa

I ain't stupid - I see Doc and my dope come quicker.  
Whoa!  
Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch - I'm like bounce that assss girl.  
I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here.  
Oooohh.  
I'm so gutter, so ghetto, so hood.  
So gully, so grimey, what's good?  
Outside, the Benz on dubs -  
I'm in the club wit the snubs - don't start nothin', it won't be nothin'.  
Uuuhhh.

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl.  
Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl.

Let's party, everybody stand up.  
Everybody put ya hands up.  
Let's party, everybody bounce wit me.  
Sip champagne and burn a little greenery.  
This hot.  
Disco Inferno, let's go.  
You are now rockin wit a pro.  
I get toed to flip dough to get more, fo sho'.  
Get my drank on playa on the dance floor.  
Look homie I don't dance all i do is this.  
It's the same 2-step wit a lil' twist.  
Listen pimpin' I ain't new to this, I'm true to this.  
Pay attention boy, I teach how to do this shit.  
You mix a lil' Cris with a little Don Perignon.  
And a lil' Hennessy, you know we 'finna carry on.  
Hollerin' at these snakes in da club tryin' to get right,  
we gonna be up in this bitch 'til we break daylight.

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl.

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl.

You see me shinin', lit up with diamonds as I stay grindin'.  
Uh-huh.  
Homie you can catch me swoopin Bentley coupe and switchin lanes.  
U see me rollin, you know I'm holdin, I'm about my paper, yeah.  
Playa I'm serious, I ain't playin', I'm embeded in ya brain, I'm off the chain.  
G-Unit!  
Next level now, turn it up a notch.  
Em and Dre sent me to tear up the spot.  
Front on me, oh no, you know I'm loco.  
Hands up on the dance floor, ok let's go!

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl.

Lil' mama show me how you move it,  
Go ahead put ya back into it,  
Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it,  
Shake.. shake.. shake that ass girl.

Bakura: Now that's my kind of song! Nice choice Marik.

Marik: Thanks… I guess. (sits down.)

JT: Okay who wants to go next?

Malik: (stands up and grabs a mike.) I'll go next (winks at JT.) and this one's just for you baby girl.

JT: (really angry.) I AM NOT YOUR BABY GIRL!

Malik: Fine you're not my baby girl.

JT: (sighs in relief.) Thank you.

Malik: (spots a grin.) You're my babe is what you are.

JT: (growls angrily.)

Malik: (selects a song and waits till the music starts.) Yeah. Lets get real comfortable  
Lay back  
What  
Lemmie tell you what i'm thinkin'  
Look

We known each other  
For some time  
I think it's time (sorry baby)  
I been havin' visions  
Fantasies (Fantasies)  
Am I out of line

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

(talking) I see you naked  
i'm bout to do it with the lights on (hold on)  
Keep the lights on. (wait)  
Your right wit me next to my bed  
Givin me head _[laughs]_

(singing again) My eyes have seen  
Nothin like you  
Wanna bite you  
So Sweet  
Not tryna be  
Disrespectful  
But I just want to get you

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

(talking again) When you walk in  
In your sexy lingerie  
In the middle of the doorway  
(keep the lights on)  
You know what i'm sayin  
Ima take it off slowly  
Peel you like a banana

(singing again) Oh baby by the way (Oh baby by the way)  
Tell me no I want you (tell me no I want you)  
Cause you know at the end of the day (Cause you know at the end of the day)  
Everything is up to you (Everything...yeah right)

Just back into it  
And let it touch (touch)  
Come on and move  
And let it touch (touch)  
We cannot lose  
Just let it touch (touch)  
I will be true  
Come on and let it touch

(talking again)Yeah  
Now we close to the end  
Keep the lights on (wait a minute)  
I'm comin' to you (real slow)  
Yo  
Yo Everybody  
How you feelin out there?  
I wanna thank ya'll  
For partying with me. Yeah  
Oh yeah  
You can turn the lights off now.  
Peace!

Marik: (laughs a little bit.) Malik , did JT really do any of that stuff?

Malik: (thinks for a minute.) Well there was this one time when-

JT: (turns to face Malik.) I did no such thing you nasty little pervert!

Malik: But there was a time when we-

JT: (cuts him off.) Don't even finish that sentence Malik! (warns dangerously.)

Bakura: Oh man Malik you didn't?

Malik: (smiles proudly.) Sure did.

Tea: (turns to JT.) JT tell me he didn't.

JT: (sinking slowly into the couch.)

Marik: Damn Malik, I can't believe you did that man. Did you actually tap that ass?

Malik: Yes I did indeed Marik. And believe me I put it on her REALLY well you.

Mai: (looks at JT.) Hun, tell me it's not true.

JT: (has a face of embarrassment.)…It's true.

Malik: (sits back down.) See what did I tell ya.

JT: Okay enough of this bullshit. Who's going next?

Tristan: (stands up.) I'll go next (turns to Joey.) Hey Joey how about doing another one?

Joey: (stands up also.) Alright by me pal, but this time I pick the song. (selects the song and waits for the music.)

Tristan: Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen

This, is truly an event

Nelly Nel, Jazze Phizzle, Jazz Phiza-fel

(Na-nana-na, nana, nana, nana) Woooo-eee!

(Na-nana-na, nana, nana, nana) Woo, woo, woo, oh boy!

(Na-nana-na, nana, nana, nana) Oh boy! Ohhh!

Hey, hey hey hey hey hey hey

Joey: Well uh-huh, well uh-huh girl I'm parked outside

And you know that it's sittin on chrome, chrome (uh-huh)

Hey, I'm just lookin for a pretty young thang

that uh, I can take home (take home)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr - shorty can we

leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

I'm throwin nuggets out the fellow I push to Carmello

Yellow on yellow flooded the band and the bezel

Hear me now! Oh, no, did you see the hue?

I took the Phantom to the Opera, same van roll through the ghetto

Can we leave hurr? Shorty need to make up her mind

I seen them playaz over there, but they ain't takin my shine

Got 7 playaz tryin to be me, out here breakin they spine

But they got 7 different levels for they make it to mine

I want you both shorty (oh) go get it crunk shorty (oh)

I see your A-T-L stamp and go' head and stomp shorty (oh)

I got that shake now, and don't be scared now

Cause we can come from the kitchen up to that bed now

Shit it ain't nuttin to a boss, I heat you like air off

It ain't nuttin, they ain't cuttin, they frontin, that's they loss

Cause the, 'Tics is good, and the van is paid off

And I done got so damn cocky I took that Band-Aid off

Well uh-huh, well uh-huh girl I'm parked outside

And you know that it's sittin on chrome, chrome (uh-huh)

Hey, I'm just lookin for a pretty young thang

that uh, I can take home (take home)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr - shorty can we

leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Uhhhhhhhh, picture perfect, I paint a perfect picture

Third album, same focus, my intent is to get richer

I'm with my dirty Jazze Phizzle, he yieldin that instrumental

Youse a cold-ass playa on the track (SHO' NUFF!)

Man - I'm tired of poppin these bottles, tired of fuckin these models

I'm tired of these menage-a nights - yeah right (PSYCH!)

I was built for it, I got hip for it

I even got a little swagger in my limp for it

I done had, sex in the city plus sex in the country

You know - sex in the zoo di-rectly behind the monkeys

Hold up! Don't get me wrong, I'm lookin for Ms. Right

But tonight ain't the time, I'm lookin for right now

It's two-thousand-fo', I'm in a new home

Threw out the Bentley bought a Double R and kissin' doors

It's like I'm holdin on to permanent mistletoe, I think you been sittin low

I got a driver dirty, he come when the whistle blow

Well uh-huh, well uh-huh girl I'm parked outside

And you know that it's sittin on chrome, chrome (uh-huh)

Hey, I'm just lookin for a pretty young thang

that uh, I can take home (take home)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr - shorty can we

leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

(Na-nana-na) I'm smoother than you know

(Na-nana-na) Cadillac do's and bank rolls

(Na-nana-na) I simply go places you can't go

Ain't see me in no Linc', but you know that derrty in Brougham

I be on my (grind-na-grind-na-grind-na-grind)

With my money on my (mind-my-mind-my-mind-my-mind)

Plus I'm still in my (prime-my-prime-my-prime-my-prime)

And we be smokin that (la-lala-lala-lala)

Well uh-huh, well uh-huh girl I'm parked outside

And you know that it's sittin on chrome, chrome (uh-huh)

Hey, I'm just lookin for a pretty young thang

that uh, I can take home (take home)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr - shorty can we

leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Can we leave hurr (yeah) can we leave hurr (yeah)

Joey and Tristan: Na-nana-na, nana, nana, nana

Na-nana-na, nana, nana, nana

Na-nana-na, nana, nana, nana

Tea: (clapping.) Nice job you two.

Serenity: (clapping also.) Yes you two did really well.

Joey: Aww it was no problem.

Mai: (stands up and grabs a mike.) I think I'll go next, if you guys don't mind?

JT: No go right ahead Mai. After what has just happened about everyone knowing that I slept with Malik. I need a little break.

Malik: (turns to JT.) But it was mind-blowing sex, wasn't it JT?

JT: Fuck off Malik.

Malik: (smirks.) Oh I fucked something alright.

JT: God Malik will you leave me alone for at least a second!

Malik: No.

JT: (sighs angrily and stands up.) I need something to drink. (heads to the kitchen.)

Malik: (smiles proudly to himself.) She knows she loved it.

Mai: (clears her throat.) Alright since that's out of the way let's continue this party.

BlueMoon Goddess: Alright guys that's another one gone by. The songs were called 'Na-na-na' by Nelly feat. Jazze Pha and 'Touch' by Omarion. See ya soon and remember R&R please. Oh and I forgot there was the other song called 'Disco Inferno' by 50 Cent. Sorry about that.


	12. We Belong Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the songs in this chapter. However I do own JT.

Chapter 12: We Belong Together

We last left off when the gang discovered that JT and Malik got their freak on while they were dating, and believe me, JT wasn't happy about her friends finding out about it either. So now we continue this karaoke party with Mai singing next.

Mai: Alright guys it's my turn and I'm going to bring it down with a personal favorite of mine. (selects a song then waits till the music starts.) Ooo oohhh oooohhhhh sweet love yeah

I didn't mean it when I said

I didn't love you so

I should have held on tight

I never should have let you go

I didn't know nothing

I was stupid, I was foolish

I was lying to myself

I couldn't have fathomed

I would ever be without your love

Never imagined I'd be sitting

Here beside myself

Guess I didn't know you

Guess I didn't know me

But I thought I knew everything

I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling

Now that I don't hear your hear voice

Or have your touch and kiss your lips

Cause I don't have a choice

Oh what I wouldn't give

To have you lying by my side

Right here cause baby

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

I can't at night

When your are on my mind

Bobby Womack's on the radio

Singing to me

"If you think you're lonely now"

wait a minute this is to deep

I gotta change the station

So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break

And then I hear Babyface

"I only think of you" and

it's breaking my heart

I'm tryin' to keep it together

But I'm falling apart

I'm falling all out of my element

Throwing things, crying tryin'

To figure out where the hell I went wrong

The pain reflected in this song

Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside

I need you, need you back in my life baby

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

Baby

When you left I lost a part of me

It's still so hard to believe

Come back baby please cause

We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on

When times get rough

Who's gonna talk to me on the phone

Till the sun comes up

Who's gonna take your place

There ain't nobody better

Oh baby baby

We belong together

Tea: (thinking.) That was how I felt when I dumped Marik.

Joey: (clapping.) Mai that was great!

Mai: (sitting beside Joey and then gives him a kiss.) Thanks Joey.

JT: (finally comes out of the kitchen.) You're finished Mai?

Mai: Yeah I just finished. Why you wanna go next?

JT: (sits down.) No I still won't be singing for awhile.

Joey: (stands up and grabs a mike.) If you won't go then I'll go. (selects a song.) This one is for you Mai. (starts to sing when the music starts.) I saw you walking  
Down on Melrose  
You looked like an angel  
Straight out of heaven, girl  
I was blown away by  
Your sexiness  
All I have to do is catch up to you

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

A butterfly tattoo  
Right above your naval  
Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl  
Come take a walk with me  
You'll be impressed by  
The game that I kick to you  
It's over and for reeaal

Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready  
To be watered by this conversation, you're ready  
I'm in awe cause you shine like the sun  
Let me be the one to enjoy you  
Let's kick it girl

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Oh baby you know by now that I want you bad  
I'm floating on thin air I can't come down  
Cupid hit me already damn  
Now I can't leave till seven digits are in my hand, my hand

Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready  
To be watered by this conversation, you're ready  
I'm in awe cause you shine like the sun  
Let me be the one to enjoy you  
Let's kick it girl

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Cutie

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Mai: (stands up and kisses Joey on the lips.) Joey that was too cute!

Joey: (blushes.) Hehehe well you know me Mai. I'll do anything for you.

Tea: But Joey, Mai doesn't have a butterfly tattoo.

Joey: Oh well…ummmm…the point of the song was how I reacted when I first met her.

Tea: Oh…anyway who wants to go next?

Malik: (stands up.) I don't mind going next.

JT: (mumbles to herself.) Oh great.

Malik: Hey Marik, Bakura you wanna help me out here?

Bakura: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Might as well.

Marik: (stands up also.) You better! Malik and me sang a few songs already while you only sang once.

Bakura: Well excuse me if I don't like to sing!

Malik: Look since you don't like to sing, you can sing after we finish this song.

Bakura: (grumbles.) Fine, but I get to pick the song. (selects a song.)

Marik and Malik: Okay.

Bakura and (Malik): I'm not sure what I see  
Cupid don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)

Marik and (Malik): Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Ooh wee!) Playa you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll, you ain't no G!

Marik: It's legit, you know it's a hit  
When The Neptunes and the Doggy Dogg fin to spit  
You know he's in - tune with the season  
Come here baby, tell me why you leaving?  
Tell me if it's weed that you needing  
You wanna breathe? I got the best weed minus seeds  
Ain't nobody tripping VIP they can't get in  
If something go wrong then you know we get to Cripping

Bakura: I'm not sure what I see  
You better don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign?

Marik and (Malik): Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Oh ohhh! yeah!) Playa you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll, you ain't no G!

Now you stepping wit a G, from Los Angeles  
Where helicopters got cameras, just to get a glimpse of our Chucks  
And our Khakis and our bouncer cars  
You wit you friend right? (yeah)  
She ain't trying to bring over no men right? (no)  
Shiieet, she ain't gotta be in the distance  
She could get high all in an instant

Bakura: I'm not sure what I see  
You better don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign?

Marik and (Malik): Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Oh ohhh! yeah!) Playa you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll, you ain't no G!

Marik and (Bakura): Mami, mamasita, have you ever - flown on G5s  
From London - to Ibiza. You gotta have cake  
You'll have Sunday's with chiquitas  
You'll see Venus and Serena, in the Wimbledon Arena  
And I can take you (Uncle Charlie, preach!)

Malik and (Bakura): Playa don't be young and foolish  
You don't know what you're doing  
You don't know what you've lost until she's gone (gone)  
And her pretty face, drove you wild  
But you ain't have that Snoop Doggy Dogg Style

Bakura and (Malik): I'm not sure what I see  
Cupid don't fuck wit me!  
Are you telling me this is a sign?  
She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)

Marik and (Malik): Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
(Ooh wee!) Playa you ain't no G!  
She likes my tone, my colone and the way I roll (hey!) you ain't no G!  
(Ooh wee!) You ain't no G! (oh oh ohh! .. Ooh wee!)

Tea: Not bad guys.

Serenity: (smiles.) Yea guys, good job.

Malik: (sits back down.) Okay Bakura, were done so now you can go ahead now.

Marik: (also sits down.) Yeah Bakura knock us dead!

Bakura: (grumbles under his breath, as he looks for a song.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Okay that was it, I hope you guys liked it. Also the songs in this chapter were called 'We belong together' sung by Mariah Carey, 'Slow down' by Bobby Valentino, and 'Signs' by Snoop Dogg feat. Justin Timberlake, and Charlie Wilson. See ya soon and remember to R&R.


	13. Truth Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the songs in this chapter. However I do own JT

Chapter 13: Truth is

When we last left off, Mai sung the song 'We Belong Together'. It seems that the song got Tea thinking about the times she spent with Marik, and now she's starting to miss him even more. Anyway now Bakura is up at bat and is ready to bust one on them!

Bakura: (looks at the song list.) Which one should I pick?

Marik: Hopefully it's today? Hurry up man your taking forever!

Bakura: (faces Marik and growls.) Shut the fuck up Marik! I don't see your ass up here!

Marik: Well unlike you I've been up there… four times already.

Bakura: (growls then turns back to the list.) I guess this one will have to do. (selects the song and waits till the music starts.) Yeahhhh baby, heh heh, yeahh!

Back again (that's right) Luda! Ha ha ha ha (Feel this)

It gets meaner and meaner each time baby

Feelin real good too (holla at 'em man) What up Uncle 'Face! (Yeah)

I'm a bull in this industry man (tell 'em)

Some would rather run down and get one cow (nah)

I think I'd rather walk down and get 'em all

You know what I'm talkin 'bout right? Look

I'm never goin nowhere so don't try me

My music sticks in fans veins like an IV

Flows poison like Ivy, oh they grimy

Already offers on my 6th album from labels tryin to sign me

Respected highly, HIIII MR. O'REILLY

Hope all is well, kiss the plantiff and the wifey

Drove through the window, the industry super sized me

Now the girls see me and a river's what they cry me

I'm on the rise, so many people despise me

Got party ammunition for those tryin to surprise me (surprise!)

It's a celebration and everyone should invite me

Roll with the crew or meet the bottom of our Nikes (blaow!)

Explorer like Dora these swipers can't swipe me

My whole aura's so MEAN in my white tee

Nobody light-skinded reppin harder since Ice-T

You disagree, take the Tyson approach and bite me!

Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)

I'm comin for that number one spot! (Alright)

Rappers swearin they on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)

But I'm comin' for they number one spot! (Alright man)

Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)

I'm comin for that number one spot! (Woo, hey)

Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)

I'm comin for that number one spot!

Yes indeed, Ludacris I'm hotter than Nevada

Ready to break the steerin column on yo' Impala

If I get caught, bail out, po'-po' I tell 'em holla

In court I never show up, like Austin Powers fa-zha

Father, father, and hey I love gold

But can buy anything I want from the records I've sold

Jacuzzi's hot, Cristal is so cold

Neighbors catch contacts, from the blunts that I've rolled

A pig in a blanket, a smoke and a pancake

Drop albums non-stop once a year for my fans sake

I crush mics until my hand breaks

Then shag now and shag later 'til these women can't stand straight

The Luda-meister got 'em feelin so randy

I'm +XXL+ so I call 'em my +Eye Candy+

Brush my shoulder and I, pop my collar

Cause I'm worth a million ga-zillion fa-fillion dollars

Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)

I'm comin for that number one spot! (Alright)

Rappers swearin they on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)

But I'm comin' for they number one spot! (Alright man)

Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)

I'm comin for that number one spot! (Woo, hey)

Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)

I'm comin for that number one spot!

Causin lyrical disasters, it's the master

Make music for Mini-Me's, models and Fat Bastards

These women tryin yo get me out my Pelle Pelle

They strip off my clothes and tell me, "Get in my belly!"

Stay on the track, hit the ground runnin like Flo-Jo

Sent back in time and I've never lost my mojo

Ladies and gentlemen ahh, boys and girls

Ludacris sent down to take over the whole world!

Whoa! Don't slip up or get got! (Why not man?)

I'm comin for that number one spot! (Alright)

Rappers swearin they on top! (Nuh uh, uh uh)

But I'm comin' for they number one spot! (Alright man)

Scheme scheme, plot plot (say WHAT?)

I'm comin for that number one spot! (Woo, hey)

Keep it goin it won't stop! (What you doin man?)

I'm comin for that number one spot!

Marik: Not bad Bakura.

Malik: Yeah that was alright.

Bakura: (sits down.) Yeah I guess it was alright.

Mai: So who's going next?

JT: I'll go next, and I would like Joey to sing with me if that's alright.

Joey: Naw it's okay, I don't mind singing wit ya JT. (standing up and grabbing the mike.)

JT: Good, cause I already got a good song in mind. (pushed for the number the song was on and started to sing.) _[Laughter]_  
Hey ya.  
You don't have to love me  
You don't even have to like me  
But you will respect me  
You know why?  
Cuz I'm a boss!

Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch that beat go...

I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right, I brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the bitch you love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch to bape  
I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy

Ooh, lemme slow it down for ya so you can catch the flow (catch the flow)  
Screw it up make it go extra slow (extra slow)  
Real girls get down on the flo' (on the flo' get down, on the flo')  
Ooh, I gave you a taste you want some more (touch down)  
On it like a pro  
I ride the beat like a bicycle, icicle  
Ooh, from the 6-4 hoppers up in crenshaw  
The money makin playas up in Harlem  
Don't want no problem  
We gon' keep it bumpin while the 808 is jumpin

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill  
Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right, I brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the bitch you love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch to bape  
I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy

Ooh, (I bet, I bet) I bet cha neva heard it like this before (this before)  
My baby be cruisin them phantom doors (phantom doors)  
Got the bar poppin this that you can't afford (can't afford)  
Ooh, I'm drinkin, blastin the crowds, it's all smokin  
All the while I'm all open  
Me and my girls we stay fly and we love to stay high  
Ooh, from the 6-4 hoppers up in crenshaw  
To the money makin playas up in Harlem  
Don't want no problems  
We gon' keep it bumpin while the 808 is jumpin

Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill  
Diamonds on my neck, di-diamonds on my grill

I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right, I brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the bitch you love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch to bape  
I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy

Joey: It's 'bout time that she get with me  
Can't stop starin, she's fine and she's pretty  
Damn girl, don't hurt 'em  
If playas don't get back, you gon work 'em  
Put your mack down, I know your background  
What chu want girl, you gettin mad now  
That's how you do it, huh?  
Well I'm the coolest one  
In fact, it's in the back bring 'em to the front (bitch)  
Tell that man you's a boss, bitch  
Make some noise, raise your hand if you's a boss, bitch  
I don't think he understands you's a boss, bitch  
Get some help if you can 'cause he lost it  
Ain't no refunds, she spent the cash mayne  
In your Benz with her friends in the fast lane  
Flossin, you say "How much it cost me?"  
About a million dollars playa, she's bossy

I'm bossy  
I'm the first girl to scream on a track  
I switched up the beat of the drum  
That's right, I brought all the boys to the yard  
And that's right, I'm the one that's tattooed on his arm  
I'm bossy  
I'm the bitch you love to hate  
I'm the chick that's raised the stake  
I told young stunna he should switch to bape  
I'm back with an 808 'cause I'm bossy

Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...

Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh... watch the beat go...  
Uh uh...

Mai: Damn girl that was good! ( clapping.)

Serenity: (clapping also.) Yeah, and of course you were good too big brother.

Joey: Thanks sis. (sits back down.)

JT: (sits down also.) So who's going next?

Tea: (sighs and stands up to grab a mike.) I'll go next. After your song Mai I thought up the perfect one. (selects a song a waits till the music starts.) Ah Oh Ah Oh

Ran into an old friend yesterday

Caught me by surprise when he called my name

He was a familiar face, from a chapter in my past

Talked for a while, asked him how it's been

Said that he was seeing somebody and

Told me this was gonna last

Showing me her photograph

And all the feelings that I thought were gone

Came rushing back to me at once

Tried to smile and hide the way I felt

But I was thinking to myself

(Truth is) I never got over you

(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

(Truth is) I never should have let you go

(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

We reminisce on the way things used to be

Shared a couple laughs, shared some memories

Talked about the things that changed

Some for good and some for bad

Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch

Promised that we'd always keep in touch

Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts, walked away and that was that

And all the feelings that I thought were gone

Came rushing back to me at once

Tried to smile and hide the way I felt

But I was thinking to myself

Marik: (thinking.) Is she talking about me?

Tea: (Truth is) I never got over you

(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

(Truth is) I never should have let you go

(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

Now the truth is it hurts but I know that the fault is mine

'Cuz I let him go

Tried to get over it but it's messin' with my mind (Because I know)

(Truth is) I never got over you

(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

(Truth is) I never should have let you go

(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

(Truth is) I never got over you

(Truth is) Wish I was standing in her shoes

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

(Truth is) I never should have let you go

(Truth is) And it's killing me cuz now I know

(Truth is) And when it's all said and done

Guess I'm still in love with you

I just gotta be honest, I guess, I-I guess, I'm still in love, in love, in love

JT: Wow Tea that was good.

Tea: (thinking.) I put my heart into that song. Since that's how I feel right now. (talks to JT.) Thanks JT. If y'all don't excuse me I'm gonna go to the bathroom. (runs to the bathroom.)

When she got to the bathroom she closed the door and let some of the tears that she was holding in throughout the entire song come out and roll down her cheeks.

Tea: (crying slightly.) I can't help it…I….I still love him.

Voice: (outside of the bathroom.) Tea?

Tea: (realized the voice.) What do you want Marik?

Marik: Can I come in?

Tea: (sniffles.) No!

Marik: (comes in anyway.) Tea what's wrong? (asks in concern.)

Tea: (sees him in the mirror.) I thought I told you not to come in.

Marik: Well sadly I don't listen. (sees that she was crying.) Why were you crying?

Tea: (wipes her eyes.) I wasn't crying.

Marik: (steps closer to Tea and holds her chin up.) Why must you lie to me?

Tea: Why? You lied to me before remember.

Marik: So I had a good reason to lie.

Tea: (gets her chin out of his hands.) Yeah right. Anyway why should I tell you why I was crying?

Marik: So you were crying.

Tea: So what of it?

Marik: Let me guess. You were crying because when you were singing that song you realized that you wish you didn't let me go right?

Tea: Ummmm…

Marik: (grabs her chin again.) And let me guess again. You also realized that you still have feelings for me right?

Tea: (pulls away from him.) Oh what do you know Marik. Plus I don't have feelings for you anymore okay. And I'm doing fine without you. (leaves the bathroom leaving Marik in there.)

Marik: Don't keep fooling yourself Tea. For you see…I still care about you too.

BlueMoon Goddess: Whoa Tea is so in denial. She knows that deep down she still loves him. Anyway the first song was 'Number one spot' by Ludacris. The second song was called 'Truth is' by Fantasia, and 'Bossy' by Kelis feat. Too $hort.


	14. Girlfights and Sexy Backs

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back with the 14th chapter to this thrilling story. So I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters or the songs in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 14: Girlfights and Sexy Backs

When we last left of Tea sung the song 'Truth Is' and started to reminisce about the times she hung out with Marik. Then she felt too over whelmed by the song and admitted to herself that she made a huge mistake by letting Marik go and that she still may have feelings for him. But soon Marik found her and tries to convince her that she was in denial and that she still loves him, and of course Tea doesn't admit it to him. Anyway back to the party.

Tea: (returns to the living room.)

JT: (turns to Tea.) Hey Tea you alright? You took a long time up there.

Tea: Don't worry I'm fine.

JT: Are you sure?

Tea: (smiles.) Yeah really I'm fine.

JT: Okay. Anyway Serenity's up next.

Serenity: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Fine by me, besides I haven't sung in awhile. (looks at Joey and Tristan.) Joey, Tristan you guys wanna help me out here?

Joey: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Would I?

Tristan: (stands up also.) I wouldn't mind either.

Serenity: (selects the song then waits till the music starts.)

Tristan: (starts to sing.) Boy stop  
Its about to be a girl fight  
She really know  
Brook Valentine  
Uh huh uh huh  
Big boi  
A lil Jon!  
Its about to be a what!  
Girl fight !

Serenity: We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

There's about to be a what?

Tristan: Girlfight!

Serenity: There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest  
And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what?

Tristan: Girlfight!

Serenity: We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what?

Tristan: Girlfight!

Serenity: We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside  
And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain

Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what?

Tristan: Girlfight!

Serenity: We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what?

Tristan: Girlfight!

Serenity: Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...

Joey: Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman  
Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty  
I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight

Serenity: We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs

It's about to be a what? ...

Tristan: Girlfight!

Serenity: Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more

Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!

JT: (clapping.) Damn Serenity that was good girl!

Mai: (clapping.) That was good guys!

Serenity, Joey, and Tristan: Thanks Mai. (sits back down.)

JT: So wants to go next?

Bakura: (stands up and grabs the mike) I'll go up next.

Marik: Wow Bakura, I'm surprised that you actually wanna sing for someone who barely sings himself.

Malik: Yeah Bakrua I'm also really impressed. What's the change?

Bakura: I have to give a reason and explain to you guys why the fuck I wanna sing?

Marik and Malik: Yeah.

Bakura: (looks at them shocked and angry.) Well sadly I don't today. (selects a song then starts to sing when the music starts.) I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)

I think your special what's behind your back (yeah)

So turn around and ill pick up the slack (yeah)

Take em' to the bridge (listen)

Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead be gone with it

Let me see what you're working with

Go ahead be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)

Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)

Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

Take em' to the bridge (listen)

Dirty babe

You see these shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead be gone with it

Let me see what you're working with

Go ahead be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)

Them other fuckers wait till I attack (yeah)

If that's your girl you better watch your back (yeah)

Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact (yeah)

Take em to the chorus

Come here girl

Go ahead be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead be gone with it

Let me see what you're working with

Go ahead be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Go ahead be gone with it

Get your sexy on

Malik: Wow Bakura, that was surprisingly good!

Marik: What made you pick that song anyway?

Bakura: Actually I picked it because it reminded me of a girl I dated who actually tied me up and whipped me.

Marik: Way to go Bakura! I bet you had a good time with her huh?

Bakura: Hell no! That slut stole most of my shit and left me tied to my bed posts. It took me three weeks to get out of those cuffs!

Everyone except Bakura: (sweatdrops.)

Malik: So what did you once you were released?

Bakura: I tracked the bitch down and beat her ass down and got the shit back she stole from me. But don't worry I fucked her so well that night, that she begged me for more. Hell even I tied her ass up.

Everyone except Bakura, Malik, and Marik: (O-o)

Marik: That a boy!

JT: Alright can we please stop talking about people being tied up and let's get back to the party.

Malik: But if I do recall JT, that one time I did tie you up and-

JT: I swear Malik don't you dare finish that sentence. (threatened warningly at him.)

Malik: Awww you're so cute when you get mad.

JT: Shut the fuck up Malik and leave me the hell alone!

Malik: Fine I'll leave you alone…for now.

JT: Oh for the love of….somebody please just go already!

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of that chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will be even better. The songs were 'Girlfight' by Brooke Valentine feat. Big Boi, and Lil' Jon, and also 'Sexy back' by Justin Timberlake, see you next chapter.


	15. Shut Up

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey I'm here with the 15th chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or the songs. I do though own JT.

Chapter 15: Shut Up

When we last left off Serenity, Joey, and Tristan were just finishing their song "Girlfight" and of course Bakura surprised everyone with singing the song "Sexy Back." And after singing the song revealed a disturbing reason why he picked it. But now it's someone else's turn to go up next and sing some good karaoke.

Tea: So who's going next?

Marik: (stands up and grabs the mike.) I think I'll go next, but I need three more people to sing with me in this song. Malik wanna get up and help me out?

Malik: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Sure why the hell not.

Marik: Okay I just need two more people. How about you JT? (looks at JT.)

JT: (sighs.) I might as well. (stands up and grabs a mike.) But let Joey sing with us too.

Joey: (stands up also and grabs a mike.) Sure I'll sing with you guys. As long as I get to sing the first verse.

Marik: Fine whatever I don't even care.

Joey: Okay then. (Starts to sing when the music starts.)

We gon' let the band deal with this  
Ha ha, mmm-hmm  
M-I-A Style, heh, old school  
Uh hah..  
Okay, shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ridin round in my brand new ninety-nine, fo' do', Volvo  
I got a pocket full of B's,  
cocoa weed and ain't got no place to go tho'  
But all my Boca Boys they know though, that's fo' sho' doe

JT: Are those Bugle Boy jeans you're wearin?

Joey: Hell nah hoe, you know they Polo's  
I been used again, accused again - this time  
been wrong to chop somethin done by one of my union friends  
Soon as they seen the Benz, hatin season was in  
Hell cause they figured me for not understandin they reason bein  
Heh, but I'm the man for this  
While y'all was doin fine I was doin time just, prayin for this  
Locked up, makin plans for this  
Without all that fancy shit, way too advanced for this  
Just Polo socks, tanktops and drawers up under my pants and shit  
Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

JT: Okay who's +Da Baddest Bitch+  
I been real, been rich, been had this shit  
Big Benz, big house and shit  
That's right, okay I been down with Trick  
Okay it make sense to me  
Cause if your money ain't right you speakin French to me  
Miss Trina don't play with me  
Or you can say Miss Bigg, that's okay with me  
You need a grand just to speak to me  
Okay, are you sure you wanna sleep with me?  
Okay, you better be fo' sho'  
Cause I done left playaz like you stuck befo'  
Okay, you can ball with me  
Since you got a hot knot spend it all with me  
Okay, y'all know what's up  
Okay, uh huh, I ride, shut up!

Joey: Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Malik: This goes out to my playeroles  
and them pretty ass jazzy hoes, bitch what's up  
C-O got a verse in the +Book of Thugs+  
So when I come through bitch show me love  
If you bout that flow, then raise it up  
You got that funk, then blaze it up  
I got two mo's of them phat hoes,  
late night and I ready to bust  
Are you okay? Look like you got a lot to say  
Okay, come widdit  
Playaz keep hidin your hoes, what you do that fo'  
Me and Money Mark been done hit it  
Been done split it - okay playboy? Fuck you say boy?  
Don't even much bring your hoe 'round C  
Playaz y'all better quit fuckin with me  
Shut up!

Joey: Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Marik: Lay down, playboy what's up  
What about the slugs in your head and your gut  
What's up with the keys to the truck  
Your own playa say you got B's in the cut  
What's up with the safe, what the combo  
Open that shit playa fuck all the convo-sation  
What's up wit'cha Haitian  
Probably got birds at the safehouse, waitin  
What's up, where you store the D?  
I ain't found shit but a quarter ki  
Playa ya better not be playin me  
You gon' bleed to death, you understand me?  
Whassup, are you ready to go?  
You ready to tongue kiss with the blue fo'fo'?  
What's up fuck playa say somethin  
Set your crime, we ready to spray somethin  
Gun play, how I got the stripes  
2-4-K turned out the lights  
Gun play, how I got the stripes  
2-4-K turned out the lights

Joey: Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!  
Ah hah, okay, whassup? Shut up!

JT: I must say we did well with that song.

Malik: Why thank you babe, and must I say you did excellent too.

JT: Don't talk to me Malik. (sits back down.)

Malik: (talks to himself.) She still wants me. (sits down also.)

JT: Okay so who wants to go next?

Mai: (stands up and grabs the mike.) I'll go next, how about you sing with me Serenity?

Serenity: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Sure I'll love to Mai.

Mai: (selects a song a sings when the music starts) Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)

Mai: He said I'm worth it, his one desire

Serenity: I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about

Mai: He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar

Serenity: Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about  
You never know

Mai: Why are we the ones who suffer

Serenity: I have to let go

Mai: He won't be the one to cry

Mai (Serenity): (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Serenity (Mai): Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Serenity: I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together

Mai: I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again

Serenity: I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing

Mai: You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

Serenity: You never know

Mai: When the pain and heartbreak's over

Serenity: I have to let go

Mai: The innocence is gone

Mai (Serenity): (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Serenity (Mai): Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

Serenity: Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed

Mai: And I wish could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain

Mai & Serenity: But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

Mai: Beyonce Beyonce  
Shakira Shakira  
Beyonce Beyonce  
Shakira Shakira  
(Hey)

Mai (Serenity): (Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar

Serenity (Mai): Can't we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's the end of that chapter. See you soon and remember to R&R please.


	16. Goodies and FreakaLeaks

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm back again with the next chapter. Now before I start this chapter I need to tell you that the next few chapters are going to be short. Just wanted to mention that so you won't get mad at me when you review this chapter. Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters or the song in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 16: Goodies and Freak-a Leaks

When we last left off Mai and Serenity just finished their song 'Beautiful Liar.'

Tea: (clapping.) You guys did that song well.

Mai: Thanks hun. (sits down.)

JT: (stands up.) Well you guys did do well but know it's my turn. Hey Yami we haven't heard from you in awhile. Can you help me out?

Yami: Sure I don't mind. (stands up and grabs a mike.)

JT: Thanks Yami. (selects a song then starts to sing.) My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!

Yami: I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freaky petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

JT: You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it.

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Yami: So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

JT: You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' cuz I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh

Malik: (smirks.) Why did you sing that song? You already know I already got to your goodies.

JT: (growls at Malik then sits back down.) You know what Malik, don't talk to me okay! I don't need another constant fucking reminder that I had sex with you!

Malik: Well it seems that you do. Seeing how you try to forget about the wonders I did to you.

JT: (growls even louder and gets up to try to strangle him.)

Tea: (stops her cousin from reaching Malik.) Okay enough of this crap! Let's just continue the party okay.

JT: (turns back to Tea.) Don't tell me, tell Malik! He keeps bothering me.

Malik: I'm not bothering you.

JT: Sure you aren't.

Bakura: (stands up and grabs the mike.) You two act like a bunch of little kids. Anyway I wanna go next.

Marik: Wow Bakura you actually want to go next?

Bakura: Yes I do. (turns to Tristan.) You.

Tristan: (points to himself.) Who me?

Bakura: Who else in this room has hair like some drill sergeant?

Tristan: Well what do you want?

Bakura: Your gonna sing this song with me.

Tristan: (stands up.) Okay I guess.

Bakura: And you Tea. (looks at Tea.)

Tea: You want me to sing with you too?

Bakura: Yeah now hurry the fuck up.

Tea: (stands up and gets a mike.) Fine.

Bakura: (selects song and sings.) Let's take some calls from the request line.

Caller number one...

Tristan: Ay,..man...whats up.

This Dominique from shady oaks trailer park

Bakura: Whats up Dominique.

Tristan: I wanna hear that song from Lil Jon and Petey Pablo.

Bakura: Aight, I got that coming right up for you.

Now shoutout the radio station that gave you what you

wanted.

Tristan: Double-u boom boom b baby!

(Tea) and Tristan: (How you like it daddy?)

Would you do it from the front?

(How you like it daddy?)

Would you do it from the back?

(How you like it daddy?)

Fyna break it down like that!

(How you like it daddy?)

(How you like it daddy?)

Would you do it from the front?

(How you like it daddy?)

Can you take it from the back?

(How you like it daddy?)

Fyna break it down like that!

(How you like it daddy?)

Bakura: 24, 34, 46, good and thick, and once you get it she'll work wit it.

Pretty face and some cute lips, earing in her tongue and she know what to do wit it.

Make a name for herself, and she do her shit well, and know how to keep her business to herself.

Come over anytime a playa call chick, 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, (ding dong) and she right there.

And she know why she came here, and she know where her clothes suppose to be (off and over there).

Sniff a little coke, take a little x, smoke a little weed, drink a little bit.

I need a girl that I can freak wit,

and wanna try shit, and ain't scared of a big dick.

And love to get her pussy licked,

by another bitch, cus I ain't drunk enough to do that.

Bakura and (Tea): FREAKALEEK!

(How you like it daddy?) Shameka

Keisha

(How you like it daddy?) Tara

FREAKALEEK!

Shonda

(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina

Crysta

(How you like it daddy?)Daronda

FREAKALEEK!

Theresa

(How you like it daddy?) Felicia

Tenisha

(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von

FREAKALEEK!

Monica

(How you like it daddy?) Monique

Christina

(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda

Bakura: I need to know a whole lot then to teachin' a broad, with my ding dong make her tongue tickin the bong.

Go on ahead so I dont have to do that far, I'm spoiled (and I don't like to work that hard).

I like to lay back, relax, and enjoy my time, and let your eyes roll back and my toes curl.

(I love when you do that girl) Until it comes time for me to have to give her hers.

Tell me what you want, do you want it missionary with your feet cramed into the head board?

Do you want it from the back with your face in the pillow so you can

yell it loud as you want to?

Do you want it on the floor? Do you want it on the chair?

Do you want it over here? Do you want it over there?

Do you want it in ya pussy? Do you want it in ya ass?

I'll give you anything you can handle!

Bakura and(Tea): FREAKALEEK!

(How you like it daddy?) Shameka

Keisha

(How you like it daddy?) Tara

FREAKALEEK!

Shonda

(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina

Crysta

(How you like it daddy?)Daronda

FREAKALEEK!

Theresa

(How you like it daddy?) Felicia

Tenisha

(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von

FREAKALEEK!

Monica

(How you like it daddy?) Monique

Christina

(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda

(Tea) and Tristan: (How you like it daddy?)

Would you do it from the front?

(How you like it daddy?)

Would you do it from the back?

(How you like it daddy?)

Fyna break it down like that!

(How you like it daddy?)

(How you like it daddy?)

Would you do it from the front?

(How you like it daddy?)

Can you take it from the back?

(How you like it daddy?)

Fyna break it down like that!

(How you like it daddy?)

Tristan: Yeah, I appreciate it lil' home boy.

Bakura: Not a problem. You know I do it because I love you.

Now I got to give a shoutout to Seagrim Gin cus I drink it, and they

paying me for it.

FREAKALEEK!

Shameka

Keisha

FREAKALEEK!

Tara

(Shonda)

Sabrina

Crysta

FREAKALEEK!

Daronda

(Theresa)

Felicia

Tenisha

Sha'von

FREAKALEEK!(Monica)

Monique

Christina

Yolanda

Bakura and (Tea): FREAKALEEK!

(How you like it daddy?) Shameka

Keisha

(How you like it daddy?) Tara

FREAKALEEK!

Shonda

(How you like it daddy?) Sabrina

Crysta

(How you like it daddy?)Daronda

FREAKALEEK!

Theresa

(How you like it daddy?) Felicia

Tenisha

(How you like it daddy?) Sha'von

FREAKALEEK!

Monica

(How you like it daddy?) Monique

Christina

(How you like it daddy?) Yolanda

Marik: Nice song you picked there Bakura.

Bakura: Thanks Marik. In fact it's one of my personal favorites. As a matter of fact most of the names in that song were girls I had dated before. (sits down.)

Tristan: (talks to Tea.) What an asshole. We barely sang the song.

Tea: (to Tristan) At least you sang something. I only sang half of the chorus.

Tea and Tristan: (sigh and sit back down.)

JT: Okay who wants to go next?

Bakura: (stands up again.) I think I'll go again.

Malik: My aren't you in the singing mood right now.

Bakura: Well you should be happy because you're singing with me.

Malik: Oh no I'm not singing now.

Bakura: Yes you are and so is Marik.

Marik: I ain't singing shit right now.

Bakura: This is bullshit! I sang the songs you want. Now get up here and help me damnit!

Marik and Malik: (stands up with angry sigh.) Fine we'll sing.

Malik: Just don't be such a bitch about it Bakura.

Bakura: Please you two are acting like a bunch of pussies right now.

Malik: Thanks but I already had somebody's Bakura and you know that. (winks at JT.)

JT: (stands up angrily.) That's it! I'm going upstairs and not coming back down until that mother fucking ass is gone! (stomps upstairs to her room.)

Malik: (yells after her.) I'll be up there soon babes so don't worry!

JT: Shut up asshole! (slams her bedroom door.)

Malik: Okay let's hurry up with this song okay.

Bakura: (selects the song the starts to sing.) Yeah (Yeaaaahhhh!)

Theres a lotta fuck playas in the club tonight,

(fuck em, fuck em, fuck em)

but its gonna be aight, (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

cuz me and my clique we dont give a fuck playa.

Trick Daddy, Jim Johnson, Big D, Lil Jon

Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

Marik: If you want some, come get some,

cuz where I'm from we tote big guns,

And everybody know somebody that

know somebody that know somethin bout it,

And I want answers now who, what, where,

when and why,

see, a lotta dudes like to act a fool

and all get all loud but that aint my style,

and he who he gonna get and what he gonna do,

run up on me if he want to,

Out there impressin his homies,

but he stood up in front of his mama,

I mop up the flo wit em,

And I kick in the door and let the .44 get em,

I got fools that'll go get em,

That's for him, his crew and the dudes that run wit em.

Bakura: Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

Malik: gotta spit for the murderas and the

killas and the thugstas,

that be fuckin up the ballas and

the dealas and the hustlas,

got me comin at you bokas in the

V.I. while they bumpin lil jon I'm a brush ya,

Its the psycho playa twista from

Chicago rollin with the Miami playa that'll crush ya,

We already been lookin for drama

if a playa try to get it to then we still gotta get em,

Feelin fury from my tough shit that cant never be true

And the penicillin

I'm telling you Trick of in and still em

Got me swingin crysie and hennessy bottles,

in the club with my thug homies goin for the skrilla,

Don't get it twisted with that

overnight celebrity you better be scared

of me in my city I'm a killa.

Bakura: Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

Marik: I ain't that rappin type arright,

and I that actin type arright,

this sulphane in my script,

I'm a play on you and you just a square,

see, once that hennessy into

me the whole industry is my enemy,

If you aint no ten to me or friend to me,

bitch don't pretend to be,

I'm strictly for the thugs,

I'm part of the streets and straight out the hood,

That moments ghetto (ghetto),

Got me deep in gats for you wheezly cats,

I'm straight out the county of Dade,

played on fire playa M-I-A,

never gone south of the border,

americas most wanted you gonna get slaughtered.

Bakura: Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

If you want it you can get it let me know (let me know),

I'm bout to fuck a playa up, Lets Gooooo! (Lets Gooooo!)

Marik: The AK go chop, chop, chop, chop

The SK go fire, fire, fire, fire

The AK go chop, chop, chop, chop

The SK go fire, fire, fire, fire

Malik: Damn were good.

Bakura: (sits down.) Of course we are. What did you expect? (sees Malik going upstairs.) Where do you think your going?

Malik: (already upstairs.) You know very well where I'm going Bakura.

Marik: (grins wickedly.) Go ahead Malik! Go get her boy.

Malik: Oh I'll be getting something alright. (disappears upstairs.)

Marik: (turns to Bakura.) Think he'll get any from her?

Bakura: Not a fucking chance Marik. My guess is that he'll come back with a big handprint on his cheek.

Marik: Your probably right.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's it with that chapter. What do you guys think should I let Malik get some or not? Anyway the songs in this chapter were called 'Goodies' sung by Ciara feat. Petey Pablo. The next song was called 'Freak-a-Leak' by Petey Pablo. Also the last song was called 'Let's Go' sung by Trick Daddy feat. Lil' Jon and Twista. See ya next time.


	17. Hold You Down and Umbrellas

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello my adoring fans! I'm back with the 17th chapter and believe me it's good. Now if you don't remember this but in the last chapter I said that the next few chapters where going to be shorter well I changed my mind and decided to make them longer and very interesting. Alright on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's characters or the song in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 17: Hold You Down and Umbrella's

It was a few minutes later when Malik went upstairs to JT's room to hopefully get ass from her.

Marik: (looks up at the ceiling.) It sure is taking Malik a long time getting back?

Bakura: Yes it is. It's been like what ten minutes.

Tea: (looks at Marik and Bakura.) Are you suggesting Malik and JT are...?

Marik: (looks at Tea and finishes her sentence.) Getting their freak on, having sex, doing the nasty, him tapping that ass, going at it like jack rabbits, yeah most likely.

Bakura: They must be. I mean it's been ten minutes since he was up there and- (is cut off when he hears yelling upstairs.) Never mind.

JT: (yelling at Malik in her room.) YOU MOTHERFUCKIN SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO THIS LOW AND TOUCH ME THERE!

Everyone: (sweet drops O-o)

Tea: (sweat drops.) I guess she's got the situation under control.

Bakura: (looks at his watch.) There should be a loud slap right about… (hears a loud slap upstairs.) now.

JT: (comes downstairs furious and sees everybody looking at her.) What the fuck are you all looking at?!

Everybody: (turns their heads away from her.)

JT: (sits down.) I thought so.

Serenity: JT where's Malik?

JT: (turns to Serenity, and talks sweetly.) That bastard should be coming down soon.

Serenity: (O_o) Oh okay.

Malik: (comes down the stairs with a big red handprint on his right cheek.)

Bakura: (turns to Marik.) Told you he would get slapped.

Marik: I never doubted that will happen.

Malik: (mumbles curse words under his breath and sits down.)

Marik: (turns to Malik and acts all concerned towards him.) Malik what's wrong?

Malik: (looks at Marik like he's crazy.) Are you fucking blind Marik? Can you not see the big damn handprint on my cheek?

Marik: (sweat drops.) Okay so you're upset. (stands up.) I think I'll go next. (looks at Tea.) Tea could you help me?

Tea: I don't want to.

Marik: Come on Tea. Look it'll only take a few minutes.

Tea: (sighs and stands up.) Fine, but just this once okay.

Marik: (looks at the song list.) Tea is this one ok for you? (points to the song.)

Tea: (looks at the song, and then makes a face.) I don't wanna sing that one.

Marik: Why, because this is saying how you feel about me?

Tea: (hides her face from Marik.) I don't know…. maybe.

Marik: (smiles.) Really? Cause this is how I feel toward you.

Tea: (looks at him.) Are you serious?

Marik: (smiles bigger.) I'm serious. Now are we gonna sing this song or what?

Tea: (smiles back.) Let's.

Marik: (selects the song then sings.) Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the worlds against me  
Girl I gotta know if ya with me

Tea: I'ma hold you down  
No matter the situation  
The whole wide world can't take us

Marik: Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the cops arrest me  
Girl I gotta know you're comin' to get me  
Would ya hold me down?

Tea: Baby I'ma hold you down  
You know I'm gonna hold you down  
(Damn right I'ma hold you down)

No matter what you go through yeah I gotcha  
And no matter what they do they can't stop us  
Who was the one that went all out for you?  
Stashed cash in bags while you made your move  
And there ain't nothin' Hollywood wanna jump off  
If there's a problem I'ma ride Joe at any cost  
I'll be the one that reps strong for you  
If all else fails ill do a bid with you

Marik: You got the weight of the world on my shoulders  
And the x in my chest  
Man these villains is vultures and I'm sentenced to death  
But your face is the best crack at it  
Raps baddest god damn it  
Ain't no body fuckin' with us  
So similar to those one in the pants  
Don't nobody want listen till them things go bam  
Yep yeah I'm about my cash  
Got my dough but then again you already know

Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the worlds against me  
Girl I gotta know if ya with me

Tea: I'ma hold you down  
No matter the situation  
The whole wide world can't take us

Marik: Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the cops arrest me  
Girl I gotta know you're comin' to get me  
Would ya hold me down?

Tea: Baby I'ma hold you down  
You know I'm gonna hold you down  
(Damn right I'ma hold you down)

Marik: This is the t-e-r-r-o-r squad  
Who else hold it down like ya playa Joe  
I'ma spit that ross's 9-2  
Take ya back when I hit ya with that flow Joe track  
Yeah I bought u that pun Jlo's the same  
Young boys try and mimic sayin' they spitin' that game  
From New York to new heights to new fights  
Of course I'm out it let's talk about it  
Yeah you ain't never been a playa more fish  
Yup first they wanna love ya then they wanna dish  
You haven't seen it all and I ain't tryin' to stress ya at all  
But I ain't got no where else to go

Tea: Joe I never gave you a reason to doubt  
And there was never a time I didn't look out  
There's not a situation that we can't get through  
There's never been a night I didn't pray for you  
See I'll dedicate my life till the very end  
Cause at the end of it all I know I had a friend  
So let them all believe what they heard  
I'll let my actions speak louder than words

Marik: Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the worlds against me  
Girl I gotta know if ya with me

Tea: I'ma hold you down  
No matter the situation  
The whole wide world can't take us

Marik: Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the cops arrest me  
Girl I gotta know you're comin' to get me  
Would ya hold me down?

Tea: Baby I'ma hold you down  
You know I'm gonna hold you down  
(Damn right I'ma hold you down)

So anytime you need me for whatever  
You could call my phone  
We could handle this together  
Shotgun by your side in the Carara  
It's all or nothin' that's how we do yeah  
I talk of everything I'm still that chick  
To hold you down cause my pockets are thick  
Cause you know I do that movie shit that runway shit  
Not to compare me to your average pick

Marik: All or nothin' how I feel these days  
Hate stronger than tsunami ways  
I know you know the feeling  
Talkin' about that tabloid shit  
Paparazzi they can suck my dick  
Well I guess I guess they know now  
When it comes to holdin' you down  
Everybody know how I get down  
Yup, yup, yup, yup

Tea: So I guess I guess you know now  
When it comes to holdin' you down  
Everybody know how I gets down  
When it comes to you I do anything you ask me to

Marik: Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the worlds against me  
Girl I gotta know if ya with me

Tea: I'ma hold you down  
No matter the situation  
The whole wide world can't take us

Marik: Would ya hold me down?  
Even if the cops arrest me  
Girl I gotta know you're comin' to get me  
Would ya hold me down?

Tea: Baby I'ma hold you down  
You know I'm gonna hold you down  
(Damn right I'ma hold you down)

Tea: (turns to Marik.) You did well.

Marik: Thanks, so did you.

Tea: (sits back down.)

Marik: (smiles to himself while thinking.) Oh yeah she still loves me. (sits back down.)

Serenity: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Since their done I'm going to go next. Joey do you mind singing with me?

Joey: Not at all sis. (stands up and grabs a mike too as Serenity picks the song and the music start.) Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?

Serenity: You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining

Joey: Great job sis.

Serenity: Thanks Joey, you did well too. And since I'm up here I might as well do another song. (selects another song then starts to sing when the music starts.) We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

BlueMoon Goddess: HA! I finished this chapter. And it seems as though Tea and Marik are gonna be hooking up soon. Unlike JT and Malik who are going know where. Oh and the songs were called 'Hold you down' sung by Jennifer Lopez feat. Fat Joe, 'Umbrella' by Rihanna feat. Jay-Z and 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Anyway R&R and see you soon.


	18. Intuition and Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or the song in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 18: Intuition and Control

We last left off when Tea and Marik sang that beautiful song 'Hold You Down,' and it seems that Tea and Marik are starting to be open with their feelings again. Also Joey and Serenity just finished off with the song 'Umbrella.' And Serenity sang again with the song 'Love Story.' Now It's someone else's turn

Tea: Okay who wants to go next?

Serenity: I'll go again, I don't really mind. (looks at the song list.) This song will be okay. (selects song and waits till the music starts.) Lalalalalalalalalala

I'm just a simple girl

In a high tech digital world

I really try 2 understand

All the powers that rule this land

They say Ms. J's big butt is boss

Kate Moss can't find a job

In a world of postmodern fad

What was good now is bad

It's not hard to understand

Just follow this simple plan

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

Lalalalalalalalalala

U look at me but your not quite sure

Am I it, could you get more?

U learn cool from magazines

U learned love from Charlie Sheen

If u want me, let know

I promise I won't say no

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

You've got somethin' that you're wantin' 2 sell

Sell your sin, just cash in

You've got somethin' that you're wantin' 2 tell

"You'll love me, wait and see"

If u want me, don't play games

I promise it will be in vain

Uhuhuh

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

Just follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Seto: (clapping.) Serenity that was good.

Serenity: (blushes.) Thank you Seto. I really appreciate it. (sits down next to him and gives him a kiss.)

Joey: (getting really angry that Seto is kissing his sister.) Hey rich boy! Get your nasty lips of my sister you asshole!

Seto: (breaks the kiss and turns to Joey.) Well Wheeler your sister really likes my lips thank you.

Joey: Why I outta!

Serenity: (goes to her brother. ) Joey please, calm down.

Joey: (calms down alittle.) Fine sis. I'll calm down for you. Other wise I'd be all over that jerk. (sits back down.)

Tea: Okay now who wants to go next?

Tristan: (stands up and grabs a mike.) I'll go up next. Besides I just thought of a good one to sing. Hey JT, we haven't heard you singing in a while.

JT: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Sure I don't mind, besides it'll cool me down a bit.

JT: (starts to sing when the music starts.)

No me puedo controlar  
Aqui con el Señor LL Cool J  
Y aqui estoy... ya tu sabes  
Uno, dos, tres, muevete!

Tristian : The club was far from empty  
It was crowded at the entry (Woo!)  
I slide right through like how I do  
This girl began to tempt me (Uh-huh!)  
She said her name Shayeeda  
I could tell her mama feed her (Yeah!)  
When they tight and thick them jeans don't fit  
I'm L, nice to meet ya (Uh-oh!)  
I could feel my body yearning  
The room just started turning  
Didn't want to go out on the floor  
but this girl was so determined  
My brain began to sizzle  
I'm sweatin' just a little  
On the dance floor in the middle  
She turned around and giggle  
She said

JT: You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man

Tristian ((JT)): It's hard to control myself (Aww!)  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad ((Be bad))

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

JT (Tristan): It's hard for me to control myself (Me too)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Tristain(JT): Temptation is a mother  
How we lust for one another (Yeah)  
We barely know each other  
Yet we're waddling like we're lovers  
The air is full of passion  
The strobe lights are flashin'  
The hustlers throw cashin'  
The bartender keeps splashin'  
Her moves were so erotic  
Her gaze was so hypnotic  
I bet this girl will stop it  
But she continued to pop it

Tristan and JT: You know I know you like it  
Let me hit you on your Sidekick  
Because the after party is at my body  
Meet me you're invited

Tristan: She said

JT: You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man

Tristan(JT): It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad (Be bad)

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

JT(Tristan): It's hard for me to control myself (Say what)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Tristan(JT): She licked, off, her lip, gloss  
Her hips, tossed, back, and forth  
Side, to side, and up, and down  
She touched, the ground, it turned, me out  
I'm battling desire  
Lord help me douse this fire  
This internal inferno  
Hotter than a shot of Cuervo  
Her top was short and purple  
Belly dancing in a circle  
When I feel like this I can't resist  
Stop it don't make me hurt you (make me hurt you)

Tristan: She said

JT: You got, you got, you got  
what it takes to make me leave my man

Tristan((JT)): It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself (Oh)  
You got, you got, you got  
What it takes to make this boy be bad ((Be bad))

It's hard to control myself  
It's hard to control myself

JT(Tristan): It's hard for me to control myself (Say what)  
and to hold myself back from jumpin' on ya  
like I wanna, like I wanna, wanna

Tristian: Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze...

JT and Tristian: Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze Zezeze

Tristian: Uh, yeah, I need everybody to report to the dance floor  
Right...now!

Shake it, shake it, shake it

Haha, you know what this is

Tea: (clapping for the two of them.) You guys did SO good!

JT: Thanks Tea. (turns to Tristian.) You did excellent man.

Tristan: Thanks JT. (sits back down.)

Malik: I could've done a better job.

JT: Sure you could've. Anyway since I'm up here I'ma do another song.

BlueMoon Goddess: There you go that's the end of this chapter guys. I told you guys it was short. Also the song in this chapter was called 'Intuition' sung by Jewel and 'Control Myself' by LL Cool J feat. Jennifer Lopez. See ya soon and remember R&R people.


	19. Las De La Intuición and Infatuation

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello all I'm back and feeling good as ever! Also if you haven't read chapter seventeen I told you that the chapters would be a little short. So don't get mad at me okay. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or the song in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 19: Las De La Intuición and Infatuation

We last left off when Serenity finished singing her song Intuition. And from when JT and Tristian sang the song Control Myself. And now JT wants to sing another song.

JT: (selects a song and waits till the music starts.) No me preguntes mas por mi  
si ya sabes cual es la respuesta  
desde el momento en que te vi  
se a lo que voy

Yo me propongo ser de ti  
una victima casi perfecta  
yo me propongo ser de ti  
un volcan hoy

El amor tal vez  
es un mal comun  
y asi como ves  
estoy viva aun  
sera cuestion de suerte

Creo que empiezo a entender  
despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer  
que nos deseabamos desde antes de nacer  
te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer  
tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la accion  
adentro, adentro, te vas quedando  
y las mujeres somos las de la intuicion  
asi, estoy dispuesta a todo amor

Yo te propongo un desliz  
un error convertido en acierto

Yo me propongo ser de ti  
un volcan hoy  
el amor tal vez  
es un mal comun  
y asi como ves  
estoy viva aun  
sera cuestion de suerte

Creo que empiezo a entender  
despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer  
que nos deseabamos desde antes de nacer  
te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer  
tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la accion  
adentro, adentro, te vas quedando  
y las mujeres somos las de la intuicion  
asi, estoy dispuesta a todo amor

Everyone: (clapping for the good job she did when she finished.)

Tea: (still clapping.) Girl that was good!

JT: Thanks Tea.

Mai: I didn't know you knew Spanish.

JT: Yeah I know a lot about Spanish culture. My father's side of the family is Puerto Rican.

Tea: I didn't know Uncle Chris was Puerto Rican.

JT: You didn't?

Tea: Not Really.

JT: Well since I'm up here I'm gonna do another song if you don't mind.

Tea: No I don't mind go right ahead.

JT: Great cause I already got another song in mind. (selects another song and waits till the music starts.) Oooohh oh heeeyyy

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyy

Ooooohh oh heeeyyy

He comes from a foreign place, an island faraway

Intrigues me with every move till I'm breathless, I'm helpless,

Can't keep my cool

Steals my heart when he takes my hand

And we dance to the rhythm of the band

Feel fingertips grip hips and I slip as we dip into a state of bliss

Mama used to warn me to beware of Latin lovers

She I gave my heart to soon and that's how I became your mother

I said, Ay mama you seem to forget I'm not in love yet

Sweet talk don't win me over

But I realize big brown eyes can hypnotize, when he says

I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm

He tells me mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong

Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero

I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation

Hey, hey, heeeeeyyyyyy,

Skin the color of cinnamon, his eyes light up and I melt within

Feels so good it must be a sin

I can't stop what I started I'm givin' in

He brings life to my fantasies, sparks the passion inside of me

Finds the words when I cannot speak

In the silence his heart beat is music to me

Mama used to warn me not rush me with another

She said I'm not trying to lecture I just care about my daughter

I said-Ay mama, you seem to forget I never will let a man

Control my emotions

But when he smiles(when he smillllleeess) I feel like a little child, and when he says

I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm

He tells me mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong(so stroooong)

Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero

I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation

Caught between my mama's words and what I feel inside

I'm wanting to explore his world but part of me wants to hide

Should I risk it, can't resist it, this has caught be by surprise

Should I let him take me to Puerto Rico

I can't hold back no more let's go tonigggggghhhhhhhtttttt

Ooooooooooooooo heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy

Papi hold me, say you adore me(you adore me)

Never let go never leave me lonely(leave me lonely)

Papi hold me, say you adore me

Never let go never leave me lonely(ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh h)

I am full blood Boricua, reads the tattoo on his arm(on his arm oooohhh))

He tells me mami I need ya and my heart beat pumps so strong(so strong)

Getting lost in el ritmo he whispers te quiero, te quiero

I begin to give in with no hesitation, can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation

I can't help what I'm feeling

I'm infatuated

It's pure infatuation

Can't help my infatuation

It's pure infatuation

It's pure infatuation

Hey, hey, hey, hey, heeeyyy

Tea: (clapping.) Wow JT that was good! Really good!

JT: (sits down.) Thanks Tea.

Serenity: What made you pick that song?

JT: (turning to Serenity.) It reminded me of someone I once dated. That's why I decided to play it.

Malik: I know whom she was talking about.

Marik: Really who?

Malik: Duh isn't it obvious. She was talking about me.

JT: (looks at Malik.) Like hell I was Malik!

Malik: You had to be.

JT: (holding up one finger.) First of all Malik, you're not from Puerto Rico. (holds up another finger making it two.) And two, you don't know Spanish.

Malik: So that doesn't mean anything. Also for your information I do know Spanish.

JT: (looks at him like he's full of shit.) Yea right.

Malik: I do really, look I'll prove it now. Let's sing a Spanish song together okay.

JT: (shrugs.) Fine but it's not going to prove anything. I'll even be nice and let you pick the song.

Malik: (stands up and looks at the song list.) Hmmmm…which song would be good. (finds one.) aha!

BlueMoon Goddess: HAHA! Good cliffhanger right?


	20. La Tortura and Thinking of You

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm back with this awesome story. But sadly it will be over soon. So enjoy this chapter! Also this song is in Spanish so if you don't know Spanish then get a Spanish-American Dictionary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or the song in this chapter. I do however own JT.

Chapter 20: La Tortura and Thinking of You

We last left of when JT just finished two beautiful songs. But Malik thinks that she was talking about him from one of the songs. Now it's Malik and JT getting ready to sing and for Malik to prove to her that he does know and could sing Spanish.

Malik: (thinks.) This song is perfect. Especially since it's expressing how I feel about JT. (selects the song and starts to sing.) Ay payita mia

Guardate la poesia

Guradate la alegria pa ti

JT: No pido que todos los dias sean de sol

No pido que todos los Viernes sean de fiesta

Tan poco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdon

Si lloras con los ojos secos

Y hablando de ella

Ay amour me duele tanto

Malik: Me duele tanto

JT: Que te fueras sin decir donde

Ay amour, fue una tortura perderte

Malik: Yo se que no he sido santo

Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

JT: No solo de pan vive el hombre

Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Malik : Solo de errores se aprende

Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazon

JT: Mejor te guardas toda eso

A otro perro con ese hueso

Y nos decimos adios

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal

No puedo pedir a los almos que entreguen peras

No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal

Y andor arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

Malik: Ay amour me duele tanto

Me duele tanto

Que no creas mas en mis promesas

JT: Ay amour

Malik: Fue una tortura

JT: Perdete

Malik: Yo se que no he sido santo

Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

JT: No solo de pan vive el hombre

Y no de excusas vivo yo.

Malik: Solo de errores se aprende

Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazon

JT: Mejor te guardas toda eso

A otro perro con ese hueso

Y nos decimos adios

Malik: No te bajes, no te bajes

Oye negrita mira, no te rajes

De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor

Dejame el sabado a mi que es mejor

Oye mi negra no me castigues mas

Porque alla afuera sin ti no tengo paz

Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido

Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido

Yo se que no he sido un santo

Y es que no estoy hecho de carton

JT: No solo de pan vive el hombre

Y no de excusas vivo yo

Malik: Solo de errores se aprende

Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazon

JT: Ay ay ay ay ay

Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti

Fue una tortura perderte

Me duele tanto que sea asi

Sigue llorando perdon

Yo…yo no voy

A llorar por ti

Mai: Wow guys that was really good.

Bakura: Who knew Malik actually knew Spanish.

Malik: (turns to JT.) I told you I knew it.

JT: W-Why…why did you pick that song?

Malik: Why you didn't like it?

JT: No it's just that…. never mind. (sits down.)

Malik: (thinking.) Haha I knew that song would do the trick. (sits down.)

Tea: JT what's wrong?

JT: The song that Malik picked. I can't believe he picked that song.

Tea: What was wrong about the song? What did the song title say anyway?

JT: (turns to Tea.) The song is called La Tortura…it means The Torture in English. And the song tells the story of a woman who has been emotionally "tortured" because her boyfriend cheated and eventually left her for another, and has now returned begging forgiveness. He apologizes extravagantly, but is ultimately thinking that some infidelity is natural for men and that for the woman not to forgive him would be tiresome and unreasonable. However, at the end of the song, the woman humiliates him and says that she is not going to shed a single tear over him.

Tea: Oh I see. That song got you thinking hasn't it?

JT: No…well maybe a little bit but that doesn't mean anything.

Tea: It does mean something. It means that you still feel something for him.

JT: No I don't Tea. (sighs angrily.) Look he was a real jackass when we were dating. So why should I forgive him for what he did to me?

Tea: Because you love him.

JT: (looks at Tea like she's to going to cry.) I just don't know what to do.

Tea: (smiles warmly.) You'll make the right decision JT. (thinking.) Just like I should make the right decision about Marik.

JT: Anybody else wanna go next?

Mai: (stands up and gets a mike.) I'll go next, besides I haven't sung anything for awhile.

However I need some help so Joey can you help me out?

Joey: (stands up also.) Sure no problem.

Mai: (selects the song and then starts to sing.) Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you

No matter how I try I don't find a reason why  
Believe me it's no lie  
I always have you on my mind  
No matter what I see guess where I wanna be  
Love is the answer I will find

Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you

Thinkin' of you  
No matter where I go  
This is the only show  
I'd like to be a part  
Come on and take my heart  
No matter where you are  
Baby I can't be far  
Cause I'll be with you all the time

Thinking of you  
Think about you all the time

Joey: This feelin' deep inside  
When you're right by my side  
I'll always be with you  
Believe me this is true  
Whenever we apart  
You're deep with in my heart  
Cause you'll be with me all the time

Mai: Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you

Joey(Mai): No matter where I go(where I go)  
This is the only show(I'm wishing)  
I'd like to be a part  
Come on and take my heart(my heart)  
No matter where you are  
Baby I can't be far  
Cause I'll be with you all the time(cause I'll be with you all the time the time.)

Mai: Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
All I can do is just think about you  
Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you

Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you

Thinkin' of you I'm thinkin' of you  
Whenever I'm blue I am thinkin' of you

Serenity: You two did so well with that song!

Mai and Joey: Thanks Serenity. (Sit back down.)

Tea: (stands up and heads to the kitchen.) I'm gonna head into the kitchen to get more food.

JT: Need help with anything?

Tea: No I can manage. (Walks into the kitchen.)

When Tea got in the kitchen, she knelt down on the floor and broke down crying, covering her mouth to make sure that no sound came out and the others couldn't hear her.

Tea: (still crying and thinking.) I...I don't know if I could do this. I figured I could forget about him but now…I don't know.

BlueMoon Goddess: Okay guys this chapter is done. Also the song was called 'La Tortura' sung by Shakira feat. Alejadro Sanz and 'Thinking of You' by ATC. Peace out!


	21. Ridin Cause Hips Don't Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or the song in this chapter. I do though own JT.

Chapter 21: Ridin Cause Hips Don't Lie

We last left of when Malik and JT sung that Spanish song called 'La Tortura.' Also Malik proved that he did know Spanish so we gotta give the boy some props. Anyway the song that they sang started to get JT thinking about Malik. Whether if she should forgive him or not. And of course Mai and Joey sung the song 'Thinking of You,' which resulted in Tea still thinking about Marik. Anyway now it's someone else's turn to sing.

Tea: (coming back into the living room and sits down.) Did I miss anything?

JT: Naw, nobody went up next.

Serenity: So who should go now?

Mai: Why don't you go next Kaiba? (looks at Seto.)

Seto: I don't think so. I stopped after I sang that song with Serenity.

Besides I don't feel like singing any more.

Mai: Alright… (looks at Joey) Joey why don't you go next?

Joey: (yawns.) Nah I've been singing the most songs. And I'm popped.

Marik: (stands up.) Well if no one else goes I guess I'll go next.

Malik: That's the spirit Marik.

Tea: Yeah go right ahead. In fact why don't you and Yami do a song together.

Yami and Marik: WHAT?!

Yami: Tea I don't think I should sing with him.

Marik: What's the matter Yami scared to sing with me?

Yami: (stands up and grabs a mike.) Fine I'll sing. But only because Tea asked me.

Marik: (selects a song.) Whatever dork. (waits until the music starts then begins to sing.) They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some playas tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a playa locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Police pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change playas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Yami: I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Playa been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls  
Roll a playa tree, green leaves and all  
Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo  
I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, playa you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

Marik: They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A playa upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast  
And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known  
Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome  
Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Tea: (started clapping once they were done.) You two did great!

Marik and Yami: Thanks Tea.

Tea: Especially you Yami. I never really imagined you doing rap music. But you did well.

Yami: (blushes.) Thanks Tea.

Marik: (growls low in his throat.) Tea didn't I do well also? (turns to Tea.)

Tea: Hmm oh yeah you did well too Marik.

Marik: (growls low in his throat and sits down.)

Tea: Ok who should go next?

JT: (stands up and grabs the mike.) I'll go next…on second thought, Tea why don't you and Yami do another song together.

Yami: (stands back up.) Fine by me. What about you Tea?

Tea: (stands up also and grabs a mike.) Ok I'll sing.

JT: (sits back down.) And to make things interesting, Tea you have to sing the song in Spanish.

Tea: (shrugs.) Sure I don't mind. But my Spanish isn't all that good. How about you select the song Yami?

Yami: Okay. (selects a song and starts to sing when the music starts.) Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Tea: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Yami: Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Tea: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Yami: Shakira, Shakira

Tea: Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Yami: Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Yami and Tea: Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Yami: I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Tea: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Yami: Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Tea: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Yami: Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

Tea: I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

Yami: No fighting

Tea: No fighting

JT: That was really good you guys!

Tea and Yami: Thanks JT.

Tea: You did really good Yami.

Yami: Thanks, you did amazing too. And personally, I felt that way about you when I first say you dancing on that DDR game in the arcade.

Tea: (blushes.) Wow thanks Yami.

Marik: (growls low angrily from the way Yami kept flirting with her.)

Malik: (heard the growl from Marik.) Yo, Marik what's wrong with you?

Marik: Nothing. It's nothing.

JT: Yea it was good, but Tea you didn't really sing the WHOLE song in Spanish. So you gotta find one and sing it.

Tea: Fine, but like I said, my Spanish is not that great. (selects a song then starts to sing.) Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido  
y que burlemos las distancias  
suerte que es haberte conocido  
y por ti amar tierras extrañas  
Yo puedo escalar los Andes solo  
por ir a contar tus lunares  
contigo celebro y sufro todo  
mis alegrias y mis males

Le ro lo le lo le  
le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies

Contigo, mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Contigo mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo

Suerte que es tener labios sinceros  
para besarte con mas ganas  
Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños  
y nos los confundas con montañas  
Suerte que herede las piernas firmes  
para correr si un dia hace falta  
Y estos dos ojos que me dicen  
Que he de llorar cuando te vallas

Le ro lo le lo le  
Le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies

Contigo, mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Contigo mi vida  
quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo

Le ro lo le lo le  
le ro lo le lo le  
Sabes que estoy a tus pies

Le ro lo le lo le lo la  
La felicidad tiene tu  
nombre y tu piel

Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi.

Contigo, mi vida  
Quiero vivir la vida  
y lo que me queda de vida  
quiero vivir contigo  
Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi.

JT: (clapping.) Now that's better, and I don't know what you were talking about, your Spanish was perfect.

Tea: (smiles.) Guess those tutoring sessions paid off huh.

BlueMoon Goddess: Oh well I finished this chapter. Now this story is starting to come to an end. I'll probably do maybe three or six more chapters then end it. Anyway the songs in this chapter were called 'Bring Em Out' sung by T.I. and 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira feat. Wyclef Jean, and 'Suerte (Whenever, Wherever)' by Shakira as well.


	22. How You Gonna Act Like That

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, its characters or Tyresse's 'How you gonna act like that' song. It's a good song you should listen to it. But I do own JT.

Chapter 22: How You gonna act like That.

Tea: So who's going now?

JT: (yawns.) How many songs are left on the karaoke CD?

Tea: (stands up to get the CD then sits back down.) There are two songs left on the CD.

Seto: That's good because I'm tried of staying here.

JT: (turns to Seto.) You know Kaiba, you can just leave if you are getting tired of staying in our house. Or is it that you promised Serenity to stay until the party was over.

Seto: As a matter of fact…yes.

JT: (animated fall.) Okay fine. But don't worry there's only two songs left so after that I guess you guys can leave.

Mai: Good cause no offence guys, I'm getting pretty tired.

Serenity: (yawns and stretches.) Me too. What about you Joey? Joey?

Joey: (asleep in the spot where he was sitting and snoring loudly.)

Everyone: (sweatdrops.)

Mai: Well it looks like Joey's already tired out.

Serenity: I hope he wakes up soon. He's my ride home.

Seto: I can take you home Serenity.

Serenity: Thanks Seto. (leans over to kiss him.)

Mai: Awwww now that's love right there.

Tea: Alright since there's only two songs left. Who's going to go next?

Malik: (stands up.) I'll go next. Besides I got a good one in mind to sing.

JT: Please tell me the song's not going to be about the times when we were having sex?

Malik: No, but the song is about us though.

JT: (sighs.) Fine but it better be nothing nasty or talks about sexual shit.

Malik: (smiles.) Don't worry it's perfectly fine. (selects the song and starts to sing when the music starts.) It seems like just the other day that we hooked up  
(I was drivin', you was walkin' and I swooped you up)  
From that moment on I knew you were the one, yeah  
(I was single, you was lonely and we fell in love)

We would sit and talk for hours about anything  
(baby, you hang up, no, you hang up, on three hang up)  
I bought your whip, I paid your rent, I gave you everything  
(said you'd always be my baby then you bounce)  
How you gonna act

How you gonna up and leave me now  
How you gonna act like that  
How you gonna change it up, we just finished makin' up  
How you gonna act like that

How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love  
You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love  
How you gonna trip, how could you forget  
How you gonna act like that

Girl, I never thought that lovin' you would hurt  
(I did everything a good man would to make it work)  
Girl, you should have told me you had second thoughts  
(like before I put the down on the house we bought)

Now I'm thinkin' you and me was a mistake  
(but then it hits me and I'm missin' all the love we made)  
Girl, I know that we've been goin' through some things, yeah  
(but the sun is always shinin' even when it rains, oh)

I'll be the one you kick it to  
I'll be the one that misses you  
I'll be the one to ease your pain  
I'll be the one you'll want to gain  
And you'll be the one who can't forget  
You'll be the one that's innocent  
You'll be the one I can't hide  
You'll be the one that makes me cry, baby

How you gonna up and leave me now (why you do)  
How you gonna act like that (why you gotta act like that)  
How you gonna change it up (whoa, ho, baby), we just  
Finished makin' up  
How you gonna act like that (but I need you)

How you gonna act like we (oh) don't be makin' love  
(whoa: baby, baby)  
You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff, that ghetto love  
How you gonna trip, how could you forget  
How you gonna act like that

You know I'm willin' to do anything  
Just to keep you in my heart (keep you in my heart)  
I messed around and gave up everything  
I thought we'd never part (yes, I did, baby)  
I was a player and made the choice to give my heart to you  
And I gotta keep it that way, ooh, baby

How you gonna up and leave me now (ooh, baby)  
How you gonna act like that (why you gotta treat me this way)  
How you gonna change it up (why you treat me wrong),  
We just finished makin' up  
How you gonna act like that (can me somebody tell me why)

How you gonna act  
(why, why) like we don't be makin' love (hey)  
You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff (oh, oh, baby),  
That ghetto love  
How you gonna trip (all my friends became your friends),  
How can you forget  
(all my ends became your ends)  
How you gonna act like that

Keepin' love ghetto (all I want is you)  
Keepin' love ghetto (all I need is you)  
Keepin' love ghetto (all I need is you)  
Keepin' love ghetto (all I need is you, all I need is you, babe)

How you gonna up and leave me now (oh, babe, how you gonna act like that)  
How you gonna act like that (hey, hey)  
How you gonna change it up (oh), we just finished  
Makin' up (why you actin' so shady, oh, oh, baby)  
How you gonna act like that (anything you want in me I got ya, hey)

How you gonna act like we don't be makin' love  
You know we be tearin' it up, breakin' stuff (why you actin' so shady),  
That ghetto love  
How you gonna trip (oh, oh, baby), how can you forget  
How you gonna act like that

How you gonna up and leave me now  
How you gonna act like that

JT: (looks at him surprised as tears start to form in her eyes, then stands up and bolts up to her room.)

Tea: JT!

Malik: (bolts up the stairs after her.)

As JT got inside her room she slammed the door and jumped on her bed and cried. She cried like she never had before. The last time she cried like this was when she found out that Malik was cheating on her.

JT: (crying into her pillow.) I can't believe that bastard! (hears a knock on her door.) Who is it?

Malik: (opens the door to her bedroom.) It's me JT.

JT: (puts her head back into the pillow.) Go away Malik, I have nothing to say to you!

Malik: (steps into her room and sits on her bed.) Look I know what your thinking.

JT: (looks at him.)…Why? I just wanna know why?

Malik: I…I don't know alright. I know I never should have cheated on you okay.

JT: (getting angry with him.) Malik when I saw you with that girl. I just…I just lost it okay. I was hurt to find out that the person who I gave myself too. My innocence, was cheating on me.

Malik: (holds her face between his hands.) I know, I never should have cheated on you okay. And after you broke up with me I was hurt also.

JT: (looks surprised.) You were?

Malik: (wipes some of her tears away.) Of course I was. I was devastated to lose the most extraordinary girl to me, ever.

JT: (lets little sobs out.) You…you actually thought I was special to you?

Malik: Of course I did. I love you JT.

JT: (goes into Malik's arms and cries against his chest.)

Malik: (holding JT tightly to him while rocking her alittle.) It's okay…its okay babe. We'll work things out.

JT: (looks up at Malik.) Malik.

Malik: (looking down at her.) Yes JT?

JT: I…I love you.

Malik: (smiles.) I love you too babe.

It wasn't until minutes later that Malik leaned down to kiss JT deeply on the lips. The kiss didn't last long since they had to break apart for air.

Malik: (looking in JT's eyes deeply.) I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I hope that you can forgive me baby girl. And I hope we can start over.

JT: (hesitating a bit.)I…I would like that Malik.

It wasn't after that, that Malik leaned down again and kissed her. Malik deepened the kiss more as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until she wrapped her arms around his neck.

BlueMoon Goddess: Wow looks like JT finally forgave Malik and is now making out with him. In her room and on her bed no less. Wonder if the rest of the people down stairs will get suspicious of what their doing up there. Anyway I think I'll write three more chapters then I'll end it. Anyway see ya next time.


	23. Makeups and Makeouts

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back with the next chapter YEAH! Anyway what do think will happen when the gang figures out how long JT and Malik been upstairs?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! its characters. I do however own JT.

Chapter 23: Make-ups and make outs

We last left of when Malik sung that song 'How You Gonna Act Like That'. As per say JT got sad that Malik picked that song and ran upstairs to her room. Upstairs Malik told JT that he was sorry and JT ended up forgiving him and decided to start over with their relationship, and I'm sure you guys can tell how they want to start over. Anyway downstairs everyone's wondering what's keeping JT and Malik so long upstairs.

Seto: (getting impatient.) This is getting ridicules. What is taking Johnson and Ishtar so long up there?

Mai: Yeah, it's going on about an hour now.

Bakura: (turns to Marik.) My guess is that Malik is hitting that upstairs.

Marik: You think so?

Bakura: It has to be it. Besides if they were just fighting she would've come down minutes ago.

Marik: (looks up at the ceiling.) I doubt it Bakura, JT's one tough girl, their probably having a long fight or something.

Tea: (stands up.) Well whatever is going on up there I'm going to find out. (starts walking upstairs.)

Marik: (follows her.) Hold on Tea! If they are fighting you should let me come with you.

Tea: (turns to Marik.) Why should I?

Marik: Because I remember they had a fight at our house once. I walked in on the fight and I almost got hit in the head with a wooden chair.

Tea: (O_o) Good point. Alright come on.

Both of them walked to the top of the stairs and stopped at JT's bedroom door. Tea was the first to open the door a little bit to see what was going on but not enough for Malik and JT to know that the door was opened.

Tea: (let's out a quiet gasp.)

Marik: (heard the gasp escape her mouth.) What is it?

Tea: (steps a little aside so Marik could see.) Look.

Marik: (steps closer to the door so he can see inside.)

What he saw gave him a shock of a life time. Inside they could see Malik's shirt was off and was kissing JT deeply on the lips and holding her close to his chest. They also saw that JT's arms were around his neck. Inside the bedroom Malik didn't break the kiss as he laid JT on her back and further upon the bed. Both were moaning into the kiss as Malik was running his hands up and down her sides, feeling her sides grow warm under his touch. Malik broke the kiss and started kissing her neck as she was moaning for him to keep going.

JT: (moaning at Malik's assault on her neck.) Gods Malik…it feels so good.

Malik: (stopped and looked into her eyes.) Then you're going to love this.

And after that Malik reached into the back of her red halter-top and untied the straps. Pulling it down revealing her breasts to his full view and to Tea and Marik's who were outside the door watching all this happen.

JT: (feeling shy tried to cover her breasts.)

Malik: (took her hands and removed them from her chest and placed them above her head.) Even though we did this before you're still nervous?

JT: Hey I'm sorry okay. I'm just not used to having you kiss there is all.

Malik: (chuckles a little bit.) We only did this like what, three times.

JT: I know it's just….. (stopped when Malik shushed her.)

Malik: I'll be gentle okay.

JT: (nods her head.) Okay.

Malik: (leaned his head down to one of JT's nipples and took it into his mouth, sucking on the tiny bud earning little whimpers from JT.)

Tea: (stepped away from the door not wanting to see her cousin and Malik having sex in her bedroom.) I can't watch this anymore. Come on Marik…Marik?

Marik: (looking at the scene before his eyes getting into it.)

Tea: (pulls him away from the door and into the bathroom.) What the hell is your problem? Does watching your brother and my cousin about to have sex turn you on or something?

Marik: The only thing that's turning me own is you in that tank top and shorts of yours. (smirks at her.)

Tea: (blushes.) You know what you're a big pervert.

Marik: There's nothing wrong with being a pervert Tea. Besides I can tell that you wish that was us in there instead of Malik and JT doing what there about to do.

Tea: (looks shocked.) You're crazy! Why would I want to have sex with you? I never, not even in a million years would have sex with you Marik.

Marik: (steps closer to her, backing her up against the door.) Then why do I see it in your eyes?

Tea: (pushed against the door.) What?

Marik: (pressing himself on her then lifts her chin to make her look into his eyes.) I can see it now Tea. You wish that you were pressed up against me, like I'm doing now.

Tea: (feeling her heart beating faster.) No I don't.

Marik: (smiles when he sees that she's starting to shiver against him.) Don't kid yourself Tea. I can also see that you wish that you were under me, and kissing that beautiful neck of yours. (leans to her neck.) Like this. (starts kissing her neck.)

Tea: (feels like she's gonna collapse by the way Marik is kissing on her neck. Feels chills up her spine as he starts to rub his hands on her hips causing her to moan under his sensitive touch.)

Marik: (stops his assault on her neck and looks deeply into her eyes.) I can also see in those beautiful eyes of yours that you want me pleasing every part of your body, kissing everything from your head all the way to your toes. Yes I can see it now. You under me making you scream in pleasure as I move deeper and deeper inside your body, taking you higher and higher on ecstasy as you cry my name out in passion as I explode inside that tight body of yours. That's what I'm seeing inside your eyes Tea. (leans over only a few inches away from her lips.) And I'll be more than happy to give you that kind of pleasure if you'll allow me to. (captures Tea's lips into a deep passionate kiss.)

All of this was blowing Teas mind right now. Here she was making out with Marik, the person who she dumped a month ago and is now making out with him. Tea let out a surprised gasp when Marik's tongue was brushing her lips wanting excess to enter her mouth. Allowing him permission she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter her moist cavern and taste every corridor in her mouth. Soon it was a battle of the tongues as Tea and Marik fought for dominance to gain control. But Marik ended up victorious in that little battle. Marik moved his hands to Tea's hips rubbing them up and down causing her to shiver every now and then.

Tea: (feels that Marik is moving his hands under her top and pushes away from him.)

Marik: What's wrong, you didn't like it?

Tea: We can't do this.

Marik: (looks confused.) Do what? (realizes what she means.) Oh you mean this. (moves back to kissing her neck.)

Tea: (pushes him away.) Yes that Marik. We can't be doing this okay.

Marik: (feeling angry.) Why the fuck not? I know that you still love me. And by what we were just doing I can tell that you still have feelings for me.

Tea: I don't have feelings for you okay. I got over you after I broke up with you.

Marik: Oh really. Then why didn't you push me away when I was kissing you?

Tea: I did so push you away.

Marik: (laughs a bit.) Yeah about minutes later after I was caressing your tongue with my own and about to put my hand up under your shirt.

Tea: (blushes.) I…I… you were pressed up against me so I couldn't get you off of me.

Marik: (steps up to her.) I didn't even put my full weight on you. Plus even if I did put my full weight on you Tea you could have fought me off to get me off of you.

Tea: Well I…I… look I just can't love you anymore okay it wouldn't work out.

Marik: Only because you won't let us work it out. Look, believe what you want Tea, keep saying that you don't have feelings for me because I know deep down you still do. (starts to walk out of the bathroom and heading for the stairs but stops near her ears.) And besides…if you can't admit your feelings to me, I sure can, in a matter of fact I just did. (walks down the stairs and back to the living room.)

Tea: (stands there shocked.) He…he actually said that he loved me. Maybe I should take him back. (smiles confidently.) Yes I'll do it! It doesn't matter what any one says about us being together. The only thing that matters is that I love him. (returns down stairs.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Yeah Tea finally accepts her feelings toward Marik! And it looks like Malik and JT are back together too. Well I got one more chapter and then it's over! See ya in the next chapter and remember R&R.


	24. Doesn't Really Matter

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys I'm here with the last and final chapter to Surprising Karaoke YEAH! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. So let's get this fic started! See you next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! its characters or Janet Jackson's song 'Doesn't Really Matter.' I do though own JT.

Chapter 24: Doesn't Really Matter

When we last left off, Tea and Marik went to see what was taking Malik and JT so long upstairs. When they got upstairs …well… let's just say they were about to get nasty up in there if you know what I mean. And if you don't then you need some serous help. Anyway it wasn't long until Tea and Marik had a little make out session of their own. But luckily, Tea finally realized that she does indeed love Marik and that she should get back together with him.

Marik and Tea: (come back down stairs.)

Serenity: (sees them coming down.) Well, what's taking them so long up there?

Seto: Yes what is taking them so long?

Tea: Well…let's just say that they're too busy to come back downstairs.

Everyone: (hears JT moaning upstairs in her room.)

Mai: I guess they are busy up there.

Bakura: (looks at Tea and Marik suspiciously.) And speaking of which. What the hell took you two so long coming back down?

Marik and Tea: (blushing.)

Yami: (turns to Bakura.) Are you saying that Tea and Marik were actually…..

Bakura: (turns to Yami.) Well isn't it obvious Yami. They were taking a long time up there.

Yami: That's just plan wrong! Why would Tea do something like, that especially with Marik?

Marik: (turns to Yami angrily.) And what's wrong with her doing that with me Yami?

Yami: (faces Marik.) Well I thought someone like you could figure that out. Besides I think I know what my…I mean what Tea likes.

Marik: (getting angrier.) I know damn well you weren't about to say you're Tea, because if you don't remember Yami she was MY Tea. And in a matter of fact I was just kissing her a few minutes ago. Oh and if you see a mark on her neck you know that I did that.

Everyone: (gasps.)

Bakura: I knew they were doing something up there.

Yami: (turns to Tea shocked.) Say it isn't so Tea.

Tea: Well Yami you see… I…

Yami: You what?

Bakura: (clears throat.) Well if she won't say it then I will. It seems that Tea and Marik still like each other…and I mean they REALLY like each other.

Yami: WHAT? But that's just inhumane, you can't like him.

Tea: And why not? Just because he's not nice to other people, acts like some twisted psycho, and is creepy at times says that he doesn't have the qualities that I'm looking for!

Yami: (nods in agreement.) Yes.

Tea: (gets angry at Yami.) Well you what Yami I DO love him and since there's one song left for the karaoke machine. I'll sing how I fell. (goes to the karaoke machine grabs a microphone than selects the last song on the CD.) And as I sing this song I'm singing how I feel towards Marik. (sings when the music starts) Hmm, he-he

Oh, hey

Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)

Doesn't matter at all

Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you

Doesn't matter what my family's saying too

It just matters that I'm in love with you

It only matters that you love me too

It doesn't matter if they won't accept you

I'm accepting of you and the things you do

Just as long as it's you

Nobody but you, baby, baby

My love for you, unconditional love too

Gotta get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

(You're so kind)

Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind

(And you're mine)

And I can't believe you're mine

Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure

Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure

Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart

And show that my love will never hurt or harm

Doesn't matter what the pain we go through

Doesn't matter if the money's gone too

Just as long as I'm with you

Nobody but you, baby, baby

You're love for me, unconditional I see

Gotta get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

(You're so kind)

Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind

(And you're mine)

And I can't believe you're mine

Doesn't matter what they say

Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway

Doesn't matter what they do

Cause my love will always be with you

My love for you unconditional love too

Gotta get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up and show you that

My love is true, and it's just for you, uh

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're in love with me

Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing

Cause I'm in love with the inner being

And it doesn't really matter what they believe

What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you

I can't believe my dreams come true

I've finally found somebody whose heart is true

And best of all you love me to

And nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you

I can't believe my dreams come true

I've finally found somebody whose heart is true

And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you

I can't believe my dreams come true

I've finally found somebody whose heart is true

And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you

I can't believe my dreams come true

(He-he)

I've finally found somebody whose heart is true

And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

Nutty-nutty-nutty my love for you

(I'm always doing that!)

I can't believe my dreams come true

I've finally found somebody whose heart is true

And best of all you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me

When Tea finished her song everyone was clapping for the good job she did on that song.

Serenity: Tea that was great!

Mai: Yeah, you must really love Marik.

Tea: Thanks guys. And you're right I do love Marik, nobody what anyone says.

Yami: (feels sad a bit.) Wow Tea I hadn't figured that you actually loved him like that.

Tea: (turns to Yami.) Well I do Yami and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind.

Yami: It's just that I thought you could give me a chance and see me as more than a friend.

Tea: Aww Yami look I said I liked you but not in that kind of way.

Marik: (wraps his arms around Tea.) Yeah, besides Yami why would she like you like that anyway? You like men remember.

Yami: (gets angry.) For the last fucking time I'M NOT GAY!

Marik: Yes you are its okay to admit it.

Yami: No I'm not! Why the hell does everyone think I'm gay? Do I look fucking gay to you?

Everyone: Yeah.

Seto: Yeah now that I think of it…when we had that talent show at school you sang Brittney Spears song 'Oops I did it again.'

Yami: But we were only in the third grade that time.

Marik: See that just proves that you're gay. No guy would ever listen to Brittney Spears music unless they were gay.

Yami: NO I AM NOT! (growls angrily.) You know what I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow Tea.

Marik: Well sadly she will be with me tomorrow Yami. So you might just have to call her some other time.

Tea: (looks at Marik.) I will?

Marik: (looks at Tea.) Of course, since we'll be dating again I wanted to start by taking you out tomorrow. Will you accept?

Tea: (leans up to kiss him.) Of course I will.

Serenity: AWWWW! That is too cute!

Mai: Yes it is. Isn't that cute Joey?

Joey: (still sleeping and snoring loudly.)

Mai: (sweatdrops.) I guess he didn't wake up yet.

Seto: (stands up.) All right enough of this lovey dovey shit! Look since that was the last song is the party over. Cause I'm getting tired of staying here.

Tea: Yes the party is over Kaiba you can go home.

Seto: (goes to the door.) You don't have to tell me twice Gardner. (turns to Serenity and kisses her.) I'll call you later all right. Do you still need a ride home?

Serenity: No I'll just wait and let Joey take me home.

Seto: (snickers.) Well you'll be waiting a long time for that dog to wake up.

Joey: (wakes up all of a sudden.) I heard that rich boy! Why don't you say that to my face?!

Seto: Anyway I'll talk to you later Serenity. (gives her a quick kiss then leaves.)

Joey: Why that spoiled bastard.

Mai: (looks at Joey.) Well it's about time you woke up.

Joey: Sorry Mai (yawns.) I must have dozed off. Is the party over?

Tristan: The party was over five minutes ago dude.

Joey: Oh well, (stands up.) come on Serenity lets go home I'm popped.

Yami: Anyway see you later Tea. (goes out the door.)

Tea: Bye Yami.

Serenity: (turns to Tea.) Nice party Tea. Also tell JT it was a blast.

Tea: Thanks Serenity and I'll tell her probably tomorrow since she's a little busy right now.

Serenity: (chuckles.) Yeah I can tell.

Mai: Great party Tea. You should have another one soon.

Tea: I don't know maybe. Anyway see you guys later.

Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Mai: See you Tea! (leaves out the door.)

Bakura: (stands up and stretches.) Well I'm not staying here any longer.

Malik and JT: (come down the stairs with their clothes looking a mess.)

Bakura: (smirks at the two.) And what have you two been doing for the past hour?

Malik and JT: (blush.)

JT: (smoothing down her clothes.) Is the party over already?

Tea: Yes the party is over. It ended like five minutes ago while you and Malik were getting nasty in your bedroom.

Bakura: Anyway are you guys ready to leave? One of you guys is my ride home. (looks at Marik and Malik.)

Malik: Alright Bakura jeez you're an impatient bastard. (turns to JT.) I'll see you later all right then maybe we can see about hooking up this weekend.

JT: I'll like that a lot.

Malik: (leans down to kiss her then breaks away.) Alright see you later then. Come on Bakura I'll drop your ass off home.

Bakura: (follows Malik out the door.)

Marik: (looks down at Tea.) I actually had fun maybe tomorrow I'll show you how I throw a good party. (smirks.)

Tea: (blushes a little.) I'm looking forward to it Marik.

Marik: (kisses Tea quickly then breaks away.) See ya tomorrow then around two o'clock alright.

Tea: Alright I'll be waiting till then.

Marik: (leaves out the door.)

JT: (walks up to Tea.) Now didn't I tell you that the party was a good idea?

Tea: (turns to JT.) Yeah you did JT. You really did. And believe it I really enjoyed myself.

JT: Me too Tea. (heads back upstairs.) Well good night Tea.

Tea: Good night JT. (thinking.) I can't wait until tomorrow for my date with Marik. Tonight was actually a good night after all. (then goes upstairs to sleep.)

BlueMoon Goddess: Well that's it, I'm done people. I know the ending lacked a bit, but hey what are you going to do. Anyway I'm glad you guy liked it and I hope you check out the little one-shot that takes place after the party called Naked. So check it out and until next time!


End file.
